Ovi menneisyyteen
by SunshineApple
Summary: Kauhistuttavien painajaisten riivaama Hermione Granger kohtaa todellisen, ilmielävän painajaisen jouduttuaan ystävineen menneisyyteen viidenkymmenen vuoden taakse... Miten heidän lopulta käy? Pääsevätkö he enää takaisin omaan aikaansa?
1. Mustat varjot

Nimi: **Ovi menneisyyteen**

Kirjoittaja: EssiTheWriter

Ikäraja/-suositus: **T** (+13)

Paritus: Tom Valedro / Hermione Granger

Laji/genre: Romance, adventure ja action

Varoitukset: Tulee luultavasti sisältämään seksin ja väkivallan kuvailua tarinan edetessä!

Disclaimer: Mahtava _J.K. Rowling_ omistaa hahmot ja tapahtumamiljöön (paria poikkeusta lukuunottamatta).

Summary: Kauhistuttavien painajaisten riivaama Hermione Granger kohtaa todellisen, ilmielävän painajaisen jouduttuaan ystävineen menneisyyteen viidenkymmenen vuoden taakse... Miten heidän lopulta käy? Pääsevätkö he enää takaisin omaan aikaansa?

A/N: Ficin alku (sis. 1&2 luvut) saattaa tuntua puuduttavalta, kenties tylsältäkin, mutta sinnitelkääpä kunnialla loppuun asti ja haukkukaa vasta sitten, jos siihen on aihetta...

* * *

**LUKU 1: MUSTAT VARJOT**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Mustat, hyytävät hahmot leijuivat ilmassa aamu-usvan joukossa. Niitä oli kymmeniä ja joka puolella nuorta, kauhistunutta noitaa. Hahmot lähestyivät häntä ahnaasti, hyökkäävin askelin, ja yhtäkkiä yksi niistä lennähti eteenpäin kohti ruskeatukkaista naista taikasauvansa ojossa. Nainen sulki refleksinomaisesti hehkuvat, kullanruskeat silmänsä, jäi odottamaan jonkin kirouksen osuvan itseensä... Ja kun jäätävät ja voimakkaat kädet sitten puristuivatkin tiukasti hänen lämpimälle kaulalleen kirouksen sijaan, tämä kirkaisi tahtomattaankin._

_Nuori noita katseli edessään seisovaa hahmoa, joka oli oikeastaan kuin pelkkä synkkä varjo, suuri järkytyksen ja pelon sekainen tunne rinnassaan, sillä hän huomasi pikkuhiljaa ettei saanut enää kunnolla henkeä. Rimpuillen ja sätkien nainen yritti riistää häntä pitelevän varjohahmon otetta itsestään – tuloksetta. Jos hän olisi sillä hetkellä onnistunut katsomaan, edes vilkaisemaankin, sitä häntä kuristavaa hahmoa, hän olisi nähnyt miten se hymyili julman huvittuneesti tumman huppunsa uumenista. Mutta noidalla oli sillä hetkellä tärkeämpääkin ajateltavaa, kuten miten saada se niin kauas itsestään kuin ylipäänsä oli mahdollista._

_Juuri sillä hetkellä, kun nainen tunsi lihastensa alkavan rentoutua ja mielensä sumentua oudolla tavalla, hahmo päästi hänestä irti. Ynähtäen hän vaipui kylmään ja kosteaan maahan, kun taas varjot hänen ympärillään muodostivat synkän kujan kulkemaan joukkonsa halki niin, että nainen makasi aivan sen toisessa päässä. Kaulaansa pidellen ja rajusti kakoen nuori nainen kohotti katseensa hyhmäisestä maasta kujan toiseen päätyyn. Kauhun kuolemalta haiseva käsi kahmaisi kiinni hänen sisuksistaan ja käänsi ne ylösalaisin. Nuori nainen näki parin verenpunaisia, kiiluvia silmiä lähestyvän häntä hitaasti pimeydestä. Pakokauhunomainen pelko iski noitaan kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta. Hän kohotti kyömyisen sauvansa kohti lähenevää Pimeyden Lordia ja huusi niin selkeästi kuin pystyi:_

"_Estous!"_

_Loitsu kiisi kohti häijyä silmäparia ja hetken ajan nainen luuli sen todella osuneen kohteeseensa, mutta sitten hän näki miten se hajosi pieniksi, hopeisiksi kipinöiksi vähän ennen mustanpuhuvan miehen hahmoa. Ilmoille kajahti ilkeä, vertahyytävä ja kolkko nauru, joka sai nuoren naisen niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn._  
"_Poistujo... Estous!" noita kirkui silmät kauhusta ammottaen ja singautteli hahmon suuntaan loitsuja, jotka siihen hätään vain sattuivat pälkähtämään hänen päähänsä._

_Naisen kauhuksi yksikään niistä ei tehonnut. Ja kirous, joka viimeiseksi tuli hänen mieleensä, tuntui sillä hetkellä kaikkein parhaimmalta, turvallisemmalta ja tämän huulet muodostivat kirkuvat sanat:_

"_Avada kedavra!"_

_Kirkas, vihreä valo leimahti sokaisevasti ja siinä samassa se sama kauhea nauru tunkeutui noidan varomattomiin korviin. Ainoa asia, minkä hän enää sen jälkeen näki, oli punainen valosuihku, joka osui häntä rintaan ja sai kaiken menemään pimeäksi..._

Hermione Granger heräsi hengästyneenä ja huonovointisena painajaisestaan. Kylmä hiki oli kihonnut tytön otsalle ja helmeilevät kyyneleet noruivat pitkin hänen poskiaan aina kuiville huulille asti, joiden pienestä raosta paistoivat valkoiset, normaalin kokoisiksi kutistetut etuhampaat. Hermione ravisti ruskeaa, sekaista hiuspehkoaan. Viileä tuulahdus kävi hentona tytön lävitse ja tämä kietoi käsivartensa tiukasti ympärilleen hytisten samalla hitusen. Ikkunasta tulvi sisään kuun kirkasta, taianomaista valoa.  
"Se oli vain unta... Vain unta...", Hermione vakuutti itselleen puoliääneen ja pyyhki hien ja kyynelten tahraamia, nihkeitä kasvojaan toiseen kämmenselkäänsä.

Hän heitti peiton päältään tietäen, että olisi täysin turhaa enää uneksia nukahtamisesta. Hermione vilkaisi onnellisesti tuhisevaa Parvati Patilia vieressään ja tunsi kateuden pistoksen syvällä sydämessään. Olihan epäreilua, että juuri hänen piti taas herätä keskellä yötä mokomaan painajaiseen, kun oli vielä koeviikkokin ja hän tarvitsi kipeästi unta kaiken sen pänttäämisensä jälkeen. Hermione kuuli jo mielessään Ronin ivalliset sanat ja vahingoniloisen naurun, jotka hän ilman muuta tulisi heti aamiaisella kuulemaan, kun tyttö ilmestyisi kuoleman väsyneenä ja hiukset pystyssä syömään. _Ei_, Ronin tulisi olla varuillaan. Raskas kokeisiin lukeminen ja todella vähäiset yöunet saisivat Hermionen hetkessä hiiltymään, eikä hän halunnut loukata ystäviään – ei kun heillä oli muitakin murheita... Harry mietti alituiseen Voldemortia ja Tylypahkasta lähtöään ja Ron nyt murehti ja valitti kaikesta vähänkin inhottavasta, kuten tavallisesti. McGarmiwan pistokokeet olivat kai pikkuhiljaa ajamassa häntä hulluuden partaalle...

Hermione käveli nukkuvan makuusalin poikki vanhoillistyylisesti kuvioidulle ikkunalle. Syksyinen maisema sen takana näytti hiljaiselta ja elottomalta. Ainoastaan sisäpihan korkea suihkulähde näytti elävän, kun sen kirkas, puhdas vesi pulppusi rauhallisesti suuressa, kivisessä altaassaan. Kukoistava yö näytti kerrassaan kauniilta ja lumoavalta.

Yhtäkkiä Hermione värähti. Hänen selkäänsä pitkin oli juuri kulkenut jäätävä kylmänväre, joka sai tytön herkän vartalon oitis valppaaksi ja aistit virittyneiksi. Hermione käännähti ympäri ikkunan edessä ja tarkkaili pimeää huonetta edessään sydän pamppaillen. Tyttö pani merkille, että salissa oli melkolailla kylmempi kuin hetki sitten. Jostain kuului vaimea kolahdus, ja Hermione siirsi katseensa salamannopeasti äänen suuntaan. Tyttö näki kirkkaan, hopeaisen välkähdyksen vähän matkan päässä itsestään ja hypähti säikähtäneenä loitommas ennen kuin täysin ymmärsi, mikä se kaiken oli aiheuttanut. Yksi makuusalin pienemmistä ikkunoista lepatti avonaisena ja kolisi vasten huoneen kiviseinää. Hermione naurahti helpottuneena, käveli ikkunan luo ja painoi sen hitaasti kiinni. Ennen kuin tyttö sai sen kokonaan suljettua, hän oli näkevinään tummanpuhuvan hahmon alhaalla synkän suihkulähteen luona ja henkäisi kauhusta. Silmänräpäyksessä tuo varjo, jos sitä edes oli ollut, oli poissa. Jälkeensä se jätti kuitenkin säikähtäneen hiljaisuuden ja jälleen uuden, levottoman yön tytölle, joka kömpi hetken kuluttua takaisin sänkyynsä ja yritti saada epätoivoisesti unen päästä kiinni.

* * *

Aurinkoisen ja kirjaimellisesti _vapauttavan_ aamun koittaessa, Hermione oli kirkkaasti ensimmäinen makuusalin tytöistä, joka heräsi ja teki lähtöä Suureen Saliin. Suurin osa tytöistä, Ginny Weasley mukaan lukien, olivat vasta heränneet ihmettelemään Hermionen omituista kiirettä.  
"Äitini ja isäni olisivat varmastikin kuin luudalla päähän lyötyjä, jos itse joskus heräisin noin aikaisin", yksi tokaluokkalainen rohkelikkotyttö totesi, kun näki Hermionen katoavan alas oleskeluhuoneeseen vieviin portaisiin.  
"Sama täällä, Marquerite", Ginny sanoi tietäväinen palo lämpimissä, pähkinänruskeissa silmissään. 

Ruokasalissa oli vielä hiljaista Hermionen saavuttua sinne. Valkoiset kynttilät paloivat hiljalleen salin yötaivaaksi lumotussa katossa. Hermione asteli Rohkelikkopöydän luo ja etsi turhaan Harrya ja Ronia katseellaan. Hän istuutui levottomana aloilleen, kurkotti ottamaan pari leivänpalaa ja voiteli ne sitten pitkin, tottunein vedoin. Kaksi ekaluokkalaista rohkelikkopoikaa tuijottivat tyttöä herkeämättä kauempaa, ja juuri kun Hermione oli tarpeeksi närkästynyt huomauttaakseen siitä heille, Harry ja Ron saapuivat uneliaina hänen luokseen.

"Huomenta, Hermione", Ron sanoi haukotellen ja istahti tytön oikealle puolelle.  
"Huomenta!" Hermione sanoi vähän liian ylipirteästi ja sai osakseen kaksi oudoksuvaa katsetta molemmilta ystäviltään.  
"Oletko ihan kunnossa, Hermione?" Ron kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan ja vilkaisi nopeasti Harryyn, jonka eittämättä hämmästynyt katse oli myöskin liimautunut tyttöön.  
"Miten niin?" Hermione kysyi nopeasti, kuin ei olisi havainnut tilanteessa mitään outoa.  
"Ron tarkoitti, että meistä on kiva nähdä sinua pitkästä aikaa", Harry oikaisi nopsaan ja soi Ronille varoittavan katseen, joka iski pojan oitis mykäksi.  
Hermione tuijotti lautastaan, jolla lepäsi puoliksi syöty kurkkuvoileipä. Hän näytti äkisti kalvenneen."Varsin oudosti häneltä ilmaistu", tyttö sanoi sitten tylysti ja tyhjensi kurpitsamehua sisältävän pikarinsa yhdellä, isolla kulauksella.Harry ja Ron katsahtivat enemmän ja vähemmän kummissaan toisiinsa. Hermione ei ollut oma itsensä, ja sen näki tottavie kaukaa.

"Kuule, Hermione... Onko jokin vialla? Tarkoitan vaan, että voit kyllä vapaasti kertoa meille kaiken, aivan _kaiken_ – kai sinä tiedät sen?" Harry aloitti hetken kuluttua varovaisesti.  
Hermionen ahdistunut katse siirtyi leipälautasesta Harryn tarkkaavaisiin kasvoihin.  
"K-kaikki on hyvin", tyttö sanoi epävarmasti ja elehtien siihen malliin, että kuka tahansa olisi ymmärtänyt, ettei hän puhunut totta. Herätessään Hermione oli ollut varma siitä, että kertoisi oudoista painajaisistaan ystävilleen, mutta nyt tyttö suorastaan pelkäsi sen kertomista – aivan kuin joku olisi voinut hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa, jos hän virkkoisi sanasenkin unista.

"Ihan totta, Hermione! Tunnemme sinut liian hyvin – jonkin on pakko vaivata sinua, et muuten käyttäyisi noin... noin _omituisesti_", Ron sanoi jo hieman närkästyneesti, ja Harry luki suoraan hänen kasvoiltaan, ettei kiukunpuuska alá Weasley ollut enää kaukana.  
Sen sijaan, että olisi vastannut pojalle, Hermione nousikin äkisti ylös paikaltaan ja katsahti Roniin omituinen, ikään kuin vihasta vääristynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen tavallisesti niin viisaat ja tuikkivat silmänsä leimusivat vaarallisesti ja kädet olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin. Harry ja Ron tuijottivat ystäväänsä varuillaan, valmistautuen kiukkuiseen sanatulvaan. He tiesivät tytön purkavan vihansa heihin minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Hermione pysyi vaiti – eikä liikahtanutkaan. Outo hiljaisuus lankesi koko saliin, kun muutkin aamuvirkut oppilaat olivat havainneet tytön nousseen ylös ja sitten jähmettyneen kuin kangistettu ikään.

"Hermione? _Hermione_!" Harry huudahti toivuttuaan ensijärkytyksestä. "Hermione, sano jotain! Oletko kunnossa?"  
Poika nousi myöskin ylös paikaltaan ja alkoi sitten ravistella ystäväänsä varovaisesti olkapäistä. Tytön iho oli kuin kohmeessa ja hiukset huurtuneet valkoisiksi. Ronia puistatti, kun hän tarttui Hermionen hyhmäiseen käteen. Lähes kaikki Suuressa Salissa olivat jääneet tuijottamaan sitä kammottavaa, omituista näkyä, kun Hermionen vartalo hervahti yhtäkkiä täysin odottamatta veltoksi ja hän kaatui tajuttomana Harry Potterin käsivarsille.

* * *

Auringon hellät ensisäteet pyyhkivät nukkuvan noitatytön rauhallisia kasvoja, kun hän hengitti hiljaa sairaalavuoteen hyväilevässä lämmössä. Kahden pojan hahmot näkyivät tummina siluetteina kirkasta aamuaurinkoa vasten, kun tytön silmät revähtivät auki – viimeinkin! 

"Hermione!" Harry Potter ja Ron Weasley huudahtivat yhtä aikaa, kun he huomasivat Hermionen palaavan pikkuhiljaa tajuihinsa.  
"Ron? Harry?" Hermione kähähti ja nosti toisen kätensä kivistävälle ohimolleen. "Aih... Mi-missä... olemme?"  
Pojat katsahtivat helpottuneina, pienesti hymyillen toisiinsa. Tytön puhetyyli kertoi tämän palanneen täysin omaksi normaaliksi itsekseen.  
"Tämä on sairaalasiipi. Toimme sinut tänne, kun... kun sait aamiaisella jonkinlaisen – tuota – kohtauksen. Hän sanoi meille sinun olevan täysin kunnossa jo ylihuomenna", Ron selitti innoissaan ja sai vastalahjaksi Hermionelta hurmaavan hymyn.

"Entä... tietääkö kumpikaan teistä, miksi menin pyörtymään sillä tavoin?" Hermione kysyi hetken kuluttua silmänsä sakeina ja puoliummessa.  
"Emme varmasti, mutta Pomfrey arveli sitä ajatusten-rikkoja -illuusioksi tai joksikin sellaiseksi... Sen kaltaisia kohtauksia tapahtuu hänen mukaansa vain todella harvoin, mutta ne ovat sitäkin merkityksellisempiä, sillä sellaisen voi saada vain kun joku, tai jokin, tunkeutuu tiukasti ajatuksiimme - tiedäthän? Se kohtauksesi oli kuin onnistuneen okklumeuksen uhrin aivojen kooma -tila", Harry kertoi jännittyneenä ja Hermione huomasi hänen äänensä tärisevän hiukan.  
Ron tuijotti tyttöä kiinteästi, tutkivainen katse ruskeissa silmissään ja Hermione tiesi että he kaikki kolme ajattelivat samaa... Kuka oli halajanut päästä käsiksi Hermionen ajatuksiin?

* * *

Seuraavan rauhallisen yön Hermione Granger vietti Tylypahkan kotoisan rauhallisessa sairaalasiivessä matami Pomfreyn tarkan silmän ja tiukan valvonnan alla, eivätkä tytön tavanomaiset painajaisunet tummista varjoista piinanneet häntä lainkaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa vähään aikaan Hermione nukkui yön yli ilman häiriöitä aina varhaiseen ja usvaiseen aamuun saakka, joka ajoi hänet oitis herättyään pukeutumaan ja kiiruhtamaan rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneeseen hakemaan koulukirjojaan puolen tunnin päästä alkavaa liemituntia varten. Onneksi matami Pomfrey oli suostunut päästämään hänet pois sairaalasiivestä jo sinä aamuna, vaikka olikin tehnyt sen lievästi sanottuna varsin vastahakoisesti. 

"Surusanoma!" Hermione sanoi Lihavalle leidille mahdollisimman kuuluvalla äänellä, sillä taulun vanhahko naisihminen liikkui pitkin taulun tummaa safari-maisemaa omiin ajatuksiinsa syventyneenä.  
"Ai anteeksi, neiti Granger! En kuullut teidän tuloanne heti", taulu vastasi hetken kuluttua hiljaisella äänellä ja heilahti sivuun seinässä olevan aukon tieltä, josta Hermione kapusi rohkelikkojen täysnäiseen oleskeluhuoneeseen. Monet rohkelikot aloittivat lakkaamattoman supinan heti tytön tultua näkyviin, ja se jos mikä sai hänen olonsa tuntumaan entistäkin epämukavammalta ja ahdistavammalta. Hermione näki Harryn, Ronin ja Ginnyn juttelevan tyhjän takka-arinan ääressä kuluneissa nojatuoleissa istuksien ja riensi oitis heidän luokseen. Ginny Weasleyn punaiset huulet kaartuivat iloiseen virneeseen, kun hän näki Hermionen tulevan heitä kohti.

"Moikka, Hermione!" Ginny tervehti lämpimästi hymyillen ja viittoi Hermionen istahtamaan lähimpään punaiseen nojatuoliin. "Sinä pääsit sitten sairaalasiivestä odotettua aikaisemmin – hienoa."  
"Moi, Ginny", Hermione sanoi hymy hänenkin huuliaan koristaen ja nyökkäsi sitten heti perään Harrylle ja Ronille. "Matami Pomfrey oli oudon hyvällä tuulella, kun pyysin häneltä lupaa päästä jo osallistumaan tunneille, etten jäisi jälkeen tehtävissä. Miten muuten on, pojat? Oletteko saaneet _siitä_ selville mitään?"  
Harry ja Ron katsahtivat molemmat yhtaikaa hyväntuuliseen Ginnyyn, jonka hymy näytti hyytyvän hänen huulilleen, kun hänen veljensä tavoitti tytön katseen.  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on! Minä lähden nyt niin saatte puhua _asioistanne_ kaikessa rauhassa", Ginny sanoi ja kuulosti hivenen närkästyneeltä.  
Ennen kuin tyttö nousi lähteäkseen, Hermione pani merkille, että hän viivytti katsettaan mahdollisimman pitkään Harryssa, joka yritti väkisin tuijottaa täysin päinvastaiseen suuntaan.

Ginnyn kadottua ihmisvilinän joukkoon, kolmikko veti tuolinsa lähemmäs toisiaan ja odotti sitten huoneen jo entuudestaan korkean melutason kohoamista ennen kuin alkoivat puhua toisilleen vikkelästi."Minä... en ole tainnut olla teille aivan rehellinen viime aikoina", Hermione aloitti puhuen varovaisella ja hiljaisella äänensävyllä. "Teidän kun tulisi tietää - öh – yksi asia..."  
Harry liikahti levottomasti Ronin suuntaan, kun tyttö alkoi pitkän kertomuksensa karmivista varjoista ja huppupäisestä hahmosta, jolla oli punaiset, karmivat silmät.

"Ja sinä todellakin uskot, että se punasilmäinen hahmo on Tiedät-kai-kuka?" Ron kysyi heti, kun Hermione ehti päättää viimeisen tavun kertomuksestaan.  
"Oletettavastikin, kyllä", Hermione vastasi tuttu näsäviisaus ja kaikkitietävyys äänestään erottuen ja Ron pudisti epäuskoisena punaista hiuspehkoaan.  
Harry oli vaiti. Hän ei ilmeisesti kyennyt kuin tuijottamaan nokista tulisijaa lasittuinein silmin ja rummuttamaan sormillaan heidän kolmen välissä olevaa matalaa puupöytää.  
Rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuone oli äkisti tyhjentynyt sekä hiljentynyt, ja Hermione tajusi että he olivat jääneet kolmisin. Kello näytti neljää minuuttia vaille kahtatoista. He myöhästyisivät liemitunniltaan pian!

"Harry! Ron! Kuhnusarvion liemitunti alkaa aivan näillä minuuteilla!" Hermione kirkaisi hädissään ja osoitti kelloa käsi täristen. Pojat hätkähtivät mietteistään. He seurasivat hätääntyneen ystävänsä esimerkkiä, sieppasivat koululaukkunsa ja katosivat sitten tämän vanavedessä muotokuva-aukosta autiolle käytävälle. Kun he lähtivät juoksemaan kohti tyrmiin vievää, jyrkkää portaikkoa, alkoi heidän takaansa kuulua Lihavan leidin kauheaa kirkunaa:

"Joutukaahan jo siitä, Harry, Hermione sekä Ron,  
voi mitä myöhästymisestä seuraiskaan, oijoi tavaton.  
On kello jo paljon, tiedetään me taulutkin se,  
pian alkaa tunnit, hävetkää jos myöhästymisenne  
seuraus on oppitunnin alun venyminen, viive..."

* * *

A/N: No niin! Nyt olette lukeneet ensimmäisen luvun ficistä Ovi menneisyyteen. Kertokaahan (eri toivotussa) palautteessa rehellinen mielipiteenne ficin alusta... :) Kiitos! 

Toinen luku tulossa ennemmin tai myöhemmin...!


	2. Olenko kuin hän?

A/N: Päivitys! Luku kaksi nyt luettavissa... :P Toivottavasti nautitte! Rajuja yllätyksiä ei ole luvassa, jos joku sitä pelkää...

* * *

**LUKU 2: "OLENKO KUIN HÄN?"**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kaikki muut oppilaat, jopa luihuiset, istuivat jo paikoillaan yllättävän hyvin valaistussa luokkahuoneessa Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen saapuessa paikalle hengästyneinä ja ihmeissään, kun professori Kuhnusarvio ei ollutkaan luokan etuosassa valmiina moittimaan myöhästynyttä kolmikkoa. Kun he kävelivät nopeasti ja turhia jahkailematta paikoilleen, Hermione näki Harryn katseen harhailevan tyhjällä istumapaikalla, joka oli ennen kuulunut Draco Malfoylle, omahyväiselle luihuispojalle, jota Harry, Ron ja Hermione niin inhosivat. Draco oli paennut edellisenä vuonna Tylypahkaan hyökänneiden kuolonsyöjien muassa sinä synkkänä iltana, kun Dumbledore oli kuollut Severus Kalkaroksen Tylypahkan entisen liemimestarin kädestä. Hermione tiesi, että Harry oli Malfoylle katkera ja vihasi tätä siinä, missä hänkin, mutta yhdessä vaiheessa Harry oli, hänen ja Ronin täydeksi yllätykseksi, myöntänyt tuntevansa myötätuntoa Dracoa kohtaan. Ja juuri sillä hetkellä Hermione ymmärsi, että Harry oli jalompi kuin kukaan muu hänen koskaan tuntemansa ihminen...

* * *

Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen päästyä turvallisesti omille paikoilleen, professori Kuhnusarvio pelmahti luokkaan kirjahyllyn viereisestä salaovesta, joka sijaitsi aivan luokan etuosassa, kuten kaikki muukin opetuksen kannalta oleellinen. Koeputkisarjat, liemipullot ja -kattilat oli sijoitettu sinne riveittäin. Täysin turha, yksittäinen tieto, jonka Harry huomasi vasta nyt. Outoa, miten asiat joskus menevätkin niin – pieniä asioita ei huomaa, sillä ne ovat kaikki isojen asioiden varjossa. 

"Aamupäiviä, hyvät oppilaat!" professori Kuhnusarvio toivotti tekopirteästi heti lyllerrettyään esiin kirjahyllyn takaa. Harry huomasi hänen pienen, pyöreän päänsä olevan entistäkin kaljumpi ja hänen olemuksensa olevan huomattavasti pienempi ja olemattomampi kuin ennen. Harry mietti, mahtoiko se johtua Dumbledoren kuolemasta...  
"Tänään käsittelemme Turcoli -nimistä lientä ja perehdymme erityisesti sen ainutlaatuisiin ominaisuuksiin, sekä tietenkin kyseisen aineen valmistukseen. Onko jokaisella oma patansa jo tulella?" liemimestari kysyi kyllästyneesti ja katsahti oitis Nevilleen, jonka pata kohosi kylmänä ja kuumentamattomana lattiasta.  
"O-olen pahoillani, professori K-kuhnusarvio, mutta mutta..." Neville änkytti hädissään ja punastui sitten korvannipukoitaan myöten, kun näki kahden luihuispojan irvistävän hänelle rumasti.  
"Ei se mitään, Neville – poikaseni. Pyydähän Weasleyta auttamaan sen padan kanssa..." Horatius Kuhnusarvio rykäisi oikein kuuluvasti, ja Ron tajusi rientää Nevillen luo sytyttämään pataa. Harry ja Hermione olivat jo tässä vaiheessa täydessä työn touhussa kumpainenkin ja heidän kattiloihinsa lisäämät ainesosat porisivat jo lupaavasti tulella. Hermione oli salaa mielessään tyytyväinen siitä, ettei Harrylla ollut enää Puoliverisen Prinssin parantelemaa liemikirjaa mukanansa tunneilla. Hermione alkoi penkoa laukkuaan omaa liemikirjaansa etsien – turhaan. Tyttö muisti oitis, että oli unohtanut noutaa sen makuusalista päästyään aamulla pois sairaalasiivestä.. Nolostuneena hän kävi hakemassa Kuhnusarvion pöydältä lainakirjan, mitä itse professori ei ollut huomaavinaankaan.

"No niin, ja muistakaas sitten hämmentää niitä liemiänne kunnolla _heti_ toisen vaiheen jälkeen, jotta välttyisimme ylimääräiseltä vahingolta..." professori Kuhnusarvio muistutti salaperäisesti ja jatkoi sitten juuri aloittamansa paksuhkon kirjan lukemista hyvin keskittynyt ilme punakoilla kasvoillaan.

Hermione oli edennyt luultavan onnistuneesti jo vaiheeseen kolme. Hänen kattilansa sisälmys oli kauniin mustikansininen. Hermione liikutti oikean käden etusormeaan lainakirjansa Turcoli -lientä käsittelevän kappaleen aineluettelossa. Sormi pysähtyi pitsiperhosten ja väkevien nokkoslehtien kohdalle. Hermione siirtyi etsimään tarvittavia ainesosia sotkuiselta työpöydältään ja löysi kuin löysikin kolme pitsiperhosen raatoa ja kaksi nokkosen lehteä, jotka heitti hyvää vauhtia valmistuvan liemensä sekaan. Keitos alkoi poreilla entistäkin komeammin ja Hermione joutui perääntymään kattilansa luota, kun sen syvyyksistä alkoi lennellä kultaisia kipinöitä.

Harry kuuli Hermionen kiljahtavan ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti tytön suuntaan. Hän näki Hermionen makaavan selällään kivilattialla yltä päältä mustikansinisessä liemessään. Professori Kuhnusarvio oli jo paikalla auttamassa järkyttynyttä noitatyttöä, joka nieleksi erittäin vaivalloisesti ja yritti olla väkipakolla katsomatta muihin oppilaisiin.

"Sangen mielenkiintoista..." Kuhnusarvio mumisi mietteliäästi samalla, kun veti vanhan, silopintaisen taikasauvansa esiin kaavun povitaskusta. "Katsotaanpa sitten!"  
Hermione vilkaisi edessään seisovaa, isoa luihuista, joka väläytti tytölle keltaisia hampaitaan suu rumassa virneessä. Hermione painoi katseensa itselleen kiukkuisena ja tavattoman nolostuneena alas.  
"Kuur-" professori Kuhnusarvio aloitti taikasauvansa Hermionen sotkeentunutta kaapua osoittaen, mutta ruskeaverikkö itse keskeytti hänet sanomalla kireällä äänellä:  
"Minä osaan kyllä itsekin, kiitos vain. Kuuraannu!"

Hetkessä Hermionen kaapu oli taas entisen värinen ja puhdas, ja professori Kuhnusarvio pudisti nauraen kaljuuntuvaa päätään.  
"Olen pahoillani, jos olin liian tungetteleva. Tällä alalla kun ei koskaan voi olla varma siitä, mitä oppilaat osaavat ja eivät osaa tehdä – vaikka olisihan minun pitänyt muistaa, että neiti Granger osaa kaikki opettelemansa loitsut ulkomuistista", hän sanoi anteeksipyytävästi ja hörähti sitten iloiseen röhönauruun. "Kerta kaikkiaan! Tylypahkassa ei ole varmasti koskaan ollut yhtä taitavaa oppilasta kuin sinä, neiti Granger - vaikka kyllä Lily Potter oli aikoinaan todella mahtava ja älykäs noita - eikä pidä unohtaa sitä Valedron poikaa, sillä hänkin oli sangen terävä päästään."

Osa luokan oppilaista mykistyi kuin taikaiskusta. Horatius Kuhnusarvio lakkasi hymyilemästä ja alkoi kiireesti tehdä lähtöä takaisin työpöytänsä luo. Hermione toljotti professoria täysin pöllämystyneenä. Oliko Kuhnusarvio juuri verrannut häntä teini-ikäiseen Voldemortiin?

"Tunti on päättynyt tältä erää! Pullottakaahan kaikki Turcoli -liemenne! Seuraavalla kerralla jatkamme tästä", professori Kuhnusarvio ilmoitti nopeasti ennen kuin poistui luokkahuoneesta rivakammin kuin koskaan ennen ei-enää-niin-salaisen salaoven kautta. Harry ja Ron pullottivat liemensä yhtä aikaa, kun taas Hermione loihti työpöytänsä siistiksi, tyhjensi liemen rippeet kattilan reunoilta, sieppasi laukkunsa lattialta ja poistui hetkessä syntyneessä oppilasvirrassa ulos luokkahuoneesta.

"Luuletko", Ron aloitti, kun hän ja Harry hääräsivät koululaukkujensa kimpussa muiden jo mentyä, "että Hermione kauhistui sitä hänen ja Valedron vertausta?"  
Harry nosti laukkunsa olalleen ja katsahti Roniin vakava ilme kasvoillaan.  
"Ehkäpä. Itse en ainakaan haluaisi kuulla omalta opettajaltani olevani yhtä... yhtä älykäs ja vaarallinen kuin Tom - kuin Voldemort..." hän sanoi hiljaa ja lähti Ron kannoillaan kohti luokkahuoneen avonaista ovea, josta Hermione, sekä muut heidän luokkatoverinsa olivat vastikään kulkeneet kohti ylempiä kerroksia.

* * *

Hermionea ei näkynyt oleskeluhuoneessakaan, kun Harry ja Ron saapuivat sinne viedäkseen painavat, kirjoilla vuoratut laukkunsa poikien makuusaliin. Pojat päättivät etsiä tytön käsiinsä myöhemmin, sillä kauden ensimmäiset huispaustreenit käynnistyisivät reilun puolentunnin kuluttua, eikä heillä ollut varaa myöhästyä niistä.  
"Hermionella on kaikki varmasti ihan okei", Ron yritti vakuutella lähinnä itselleen, kun he kipusivat jälleen muotokuva-aukosta ja lähtivät kulkemaan käytävää pitkin päämääränään koulun tilava eteishalli."Toivotaan niin..." Harry sanoi, kun he kääntyivät ensimmäisen kulmauksen ympäri ja jatkoivat matkaansa leveään marmoriportaikkoon.

* * *

Hermione makasi silmät suljettuina sängyllään tyttöjen hiljaisessa makuusalissa. Muita rohkelikkotyttöjä ei näkynyt huoneessa ja Hermione laittoi sen tavanomaista paremman tuurinsa piikkiin. Hän tiesi Harryn ja Ronin olevan huolissaan, muttei jaksanut juuri sillä hetkellä välittää heistä. Voisivathan pojat tarkistaa Kelmien kartasta hänen tarkan sijaintinsa ja – mitä sitten? Olisivatko he tulleet lohduttamaan häntä tyttöjen makuusaliin, koska Kuhnusarvio kehui häntä yhtä teräväpäiseksi kuin Tom Valedro? Hermione ei millään kyennyt ymmärtämään, miksi asia vaivasi häntä niin kovin. Oikeastaan se oli ollut melko imartelevaa, mutta kun otti huomioon että Tom Valedro oli yhtä kuin Pimeyden Lordi eli Voldemort niin asia sai uusia, paljon pelottavampia sävyjä. Lisäksi olivat ne painajaiset, jotka Hermione väkisinkin yhdisti Voldemortiin ja kuolonsyöjiin. Mitä hänelle oli oikein tapahtumassa? Vai oliko kaikki vain puhdasta sattumaa? Ehkäpä hänen ylivilkas mielikuvituksensa sai sen kaiken tuntumaan niin tarkoitukselliselta - ehkä niin, ehkä ei. Mutta sen Hermione tiesi, että jotain uutta, mahdollisesti jännittävää ja pelottavaa, oli tulossa. 

Hermione havahtui syvistä mietteistään ja vilkaisi vielä kerran esillä olevan Tylypahkan Historia -kirjansa toiseksi viimeisen sivun kuvaa, omahyväisesti hymyilevästä valvojaoppilaasta Tom Lomen Valedrosta – pojasta, josta kasvoi iän myötä tunteeton ja kylmä murhaaja, ennen kuin sulki sen ja heitti syrjään. Hermione katsahti makuusalin seinällä tikittävään kelloon ja tajusi luvanneensa Harrylle ja Ronille mennä katsomaan Rohkelikon ensimmäisiä huispausharjoituksia. Hän heitti köykäisen koululaukkunsa kevyesti olalleen ja lähti ruskeat hiuksensa hulmuten kohti oleskeluhuoneeseen johtavaa portaikkoa.

* * *

Koulun suuri ja mahtava huispausstadioni aukesi Hermionen edessä, kun hän astui vehreänä kukoistavalle pihamaalle. Korkeat maalisalot hohtivat puhtaina auringon kirkkaassa valossa ja varusteisiin pukeutuneet rohkelikkopelaajat liisivät niiden ylä- ja alapuolella heitellen kaatoa, lyöden ryhmyjä ja yksinäinen tumma hahmo, Harry, yritti siepata kultaista sieppiä jossain vähän stadionin ulkopuolella. Hermione pyrähti juoksuun nähdessään Ronin kävelevän kohti huispauskenttää vähän etäämmällä hänestä. 

"Ron! Odota!" Hermione huusi juostessaan alas viettävää nurmirinnettä ystävänsä luo. Ron Weasley hätkähti ja nosti ihmeissään katseensa ruohosta häntä kohti kirmaavaan Hermioneen.  
"Ai moi, Hermione!" Ron sanoi iloisesti yllättyneenä, kun tyttö pysähtyi hengästyneenä pojan eteen. "Olimme aivan varmoja Harryn kanssa, että unohdit."  
"No, on kai sinunkin joskus aika myöntää olevasi väärässä – ja myöhässä", Hermione naurahti ja tuntui tyystin unohtaneen hetki sitten puimansa murheet ja huolet.

Ron ja Hermione nauroivat koko matkan huispausareenalle, ja kun he viimein erkanivat katsomon luona, oli Hermionenkin mieliala äkisti kohentunut. Hän nousi monet puurappuset ylöspäin, kunnes viimein pysähtyi toiseksi ylimmälle istumarivistölle ja jäi istumaan niin, että näki kentän kokonaisuudessaan. Ginny heilutti vimmatusti kättään yläilmoissa ja Hermione heilutti hänelle takaisin leveä hymy kasvoillaan. Ehkei päivä menisikään niin mönkään kuin hän oli kuvitellut...

* * *

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen huispaustreenit olivat yhä käynnissä, ja koska Hermione ei niin välittänyt koko urheilulajista, hän päätti lähteä pikaiselle kävelylle järven rantaan. Hermione jätti koululaukkunsa istumapaikalleen ja poistui itse vaivihkaa katsomosta. Hänestä oli parasta, etteivät Harry ja Ron tajuaisi hänen lähteneen kesken kaiken, joten tyttö oli loihtinut todella aidonnäköinen hologrammi-Hermionen laukun viereen istumaan. _Siitä matami Prillin suosittelemasta loitsukirjasta olikin enemmän hyötyä kuin luulin_, Hermione ajatteli iloisesti hiipiessään nurmea pitkin kohti valoisan virran rantaa. 

Järvi kimalsi kauniisti, kuten aina aurinkoisina päivinä, ja Hermione huomasi ettei ollut ainoa, joka tarvitsi sillä hetkellä lepuutusta järven veden virkistävässä huomassa. Hän käveli kohtaan, joka oli huomattavan kaukana muista oppilaista, otti kenkänsä ja sukkansa pois jaloistaan ja laski jalkansa viileään veteen. Hermione kohotti ilmeettömät kasvonsa aurinkoista taivasta kohti ja sulki väsyneet silmänsä. Se tuntui taivaalliselta! Hermione tunsi nuokahtavansa. Unimaailman mystiset usvarannat kutsuivat tyttöä, eikä tämä osannut kieltäytyä niiden kutsusta vaan vajosi läpi karkean todellisuuden paikkaan, jota aika ei kahlehtinut, jota jykevä maa ei pitänyt aloillaan – hän matkasi kohti unten ihanaa valtakuntaa...

_Mustat varjot häilyivät kaikkialla Hermionen ympärillä. Punaiset silmät välkähtivät paholaismaisesti pimeässä vedessä. Kuului ääni, kuin piiskanisku, eikä Hermione saanut enää yhtäkkiä happea. Hän tunsi kylmän, jäätävän veden virtaavan keuhkoihinsa. Musta vesi täytti hänet, esti järkevän ajatuksen juoksun ja jäljelle jäi vain paniikinomainen tarve päästä pintaan, pois vedestä. Paholaissilmäinen olento heilahti kohti Hermionea ja sen jääkylmät, luurankomaiset sormet takertuivat tytön kaulan ympäri. Varmaotteisesti hahmo tiukensi otettaan ja painoi Hermionea alemmas veden lakkauttaessa tytön hengityksen kokonaan. Juuri ennen kuin olento päästi tytöstä irti ja antoi tämän vaipua mustan veden syvyyksiin, sen ohuilta, kalpeilta huulilta kuului kirskuen sanat:_

_"Tulet olemaan omani – Hermione!"_

_Yhtäkkiä tummanpuhuva hahmo punaisine silmineen oli poissa ja sen tilalla väikkyi nuori ja erittäin komea poika, jolla oli tummat, melkein mustat, hiukset ja harmahtavat silmät. Pojan kasvoille nousi tyytyväinen, häijy hymy..._

Hermione henkäisi kauhusta ja hänen säikähtäneet silmänsä revähtivät auki. Sydän ratsasti rinnassa villiä rodeota. Mitä kummaa ne sanat olivat oikein tarkoittaneet? Hermione puisti tokkuraista päätään ja huomasi vasta sitten, että oli ollut vähällä pudota nukkuessaan rantapengermältä veteen. Hänen koulukaapunsa oli litimärkä polviin asti. Hermione nousi vaivalloisesti ylös kosteasta, mutaisesta maasta. Maisema hänen ympärillään pyöri omituisesti.

"Mitä ihmettä minä täällä teen...?" Hermione kysyi itseltään heikosti mutisten, mutta muistikin oitis huispaustreenit, loihditun kaksosensa ja sen, miten hän oli vaipunut tahtomattaan uneen. _Mitäköhän kellokin on? Toivottavasti en ehtinyt nukkua kauaa_, Hermione ajatteli päänsä yhä sekaisin siitä kaikesta. Hoiperrellen tyttö lähti kulkemaan kohti Tylypahkan linnaa, jonka takaa aurinko yhä paistoi kirkkaasti synkkien pilvien lomasta.

* * *

Harry Potter käveli poikien makuusaliin johtavien portaiden ja muotokuva-aukon välistä väylää edestakaisin. Huolenrypyt olivat nousseet hänen otsalleen, samoin kuin pehmeässä nojatuolissa hiljaa istuksivan punakutrisen Roninkin otsalle. Seinässä roikkuvan, tikittävän kapistuksen viisarit lähenivät auttamattomasti kello yhdeksää. Poikien huispausharjoitukset olivat loppuneet jo noin tunti sitten. Ronin vieressä tuolilla lepäsi Hermionen ruskea koululaukku, jonka tyttö oli jättänyt katsomoon lähdettyään kävelylle, mistä päätöksestä pojat eivät olleet tietoisia nimeksikään. 

"Pitäisiköhän tästä mennä jo kertomaan McGarmiwalle? Hermione saattaa olla oikeasti vaikeuksissa, ja me täällä vaan istutaan tyhjänpantteina!" Ron puuskahti viimein ja katsahti Harryyn, jonka edestakaisin kävely oli alkanut käydä jo hänen hermoilleen.  
"En usko, että vielä kannattaa", Harry vastasi hiljaa ja jatkoi ravaamistaan. "Hermione tuskin, tarkoituksella ainakaan, etsii hankaluuksia. Hän jätti laukkunsa ja loihti sen hologrammi-kaksosensa siksi, ettemme me huolestuisi – olen varma siitä. Hän tuskin tekisi yksin jotain -"

Muotokuva-aukon suunnalta kuului vaimea kolahdus ja kalpea Hermione ryömi oleskeluhuoneen kutsuvaan lämpöön. Molemmat, Harry ja Ron, käänsivät katseensa ryvettyneen näköiseen ystäväänsä, joka näytti aivan professori Lupinilta tämän yöllisten seikkailuiden jälkimainingeissa.

"Hermione!" Lavender Brown huudahti pelästyneenä takan luota ja pomppasi seisomaan nojatuolistaan. Parvati Patil seurasi hänen esimerkkiään.  
Harry, Ron, sekä perinjuurin huolestunut Ginny Weasley auttoivat Hermionen istuutumaan alas. Tyttö puisti ensin vimmatusti päätään ja sanoi sitten heiveröisellä äänensävyllä:

"_Hän_ on ollut unissani kaiken aikaa... Se on _hän_, joka tunkeutui ajatuksiini... Valedro, Harry..."

Harry teki vaistomaisen kädenliikkeen Hermionen suuntaan, Ron hätkähti rajusti ja Ginny läimäisi käden suulleen. Kaikki kolme näyttivät syvästi epäuskoisilta ja pahoin pelästyneiltä. Lavender ja Parvati vain tuijottivat ihmeissään. Kuka oli 'Valedro'?

"Oletko varma?" Ginny kuiskasi hiljaa, melkein äänettömästi ja Harry näki, että hän värähti.  
"Täysin varma, Ginny. Hän puhui minulle – unessa..." Hermione vastasi väsymyksen alkaessa painaa hänen ruskeita silmiään.

Ikkunoiden suunnalta alkoi kuulua kiivasta ropinaa, joka muuttui vähitellen kumeaksi pauhunaksi. Suuret, tummat sadepisarat piiskasivat oleskeluhuoneen ikkunoita ja kirkas salama näytti välkähtävän jossain kaukana taivaanrannassa.

* * *

A/N: Niinpä niin... 'Ennemmin tai myöhemmin' - tämä taisi nyt tulla kyllä 'ennemmin'... :D Ja anteeksi kaikki tämä sähellys näiden lukujen ja itse ficin kanssa. Olen joutunut poistamaan sekä lisäämään tämän varmaankin jo noin miljoonaa kertaa - melkoinen ennätys! 

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Kolmen luudanvarren salaisuus

A/N: Näin... Kolmas luku! Pahoittelen todella mahd. virheitä... :/ Erityiskiitos **Vanija**lle hänen ihanasta palautteestaan ja siitä, että lisäsi tämän ficin suosikkeihinsa! Arvostan sitä todella, todella paljon! Haluaisin kiittää lisäksi myös muita lukijoitani - kiitos kaunis, että olette jaksaneet lukaista tämän tekeleen... :)

* * *

**LUKU 3: KOLMEN LUUDANVARREN SALAISUUS**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermostuneen oloinen tyttö, jolla oli pitkät, leiskuvanpunaiset hiukset seisoi tylsistyneenä rohkelikkojen valoisassa oleskeluhuoneessa. Yllään hänellä oli polvesta risat farkut ja indigonsininen ruutupaita, jota koristi soma, harmaa kissanpentu. Tytön hiukset oli vedetty ylös terhakkaalle poninhännälle ja hänen olallaan roikkui musta, tyylitelty olkalaukku. Yhtäkkiä tyttöjen makuusalin hämärästä portaikosta alkoi kuulua rivakoiden askelten kaikua ja ruskeatukkainen, hyväntuulinen tyttö ilmestyi esiin, hänkin kantaen melko suurehkoa laukkua olallaan.

"No oli jo aikakin, Hermione! Missä sinä oikein viivyit?" punahiuksinen tyttö tivasi äkäisesti puuskahtaen.  
"Kermakalja-kuponkien etsiminen osoittautui odotettua haasteellisemmaksi tehtäväksi", Hermione totesi pilke silmäkulmassa ja taiteili kasvoilleen ärsyttävän tietäväisen hymyn. "Ja huomenta vaan sinullekin, Ginny..."  
"Äh! Tiedät, etten pidä odottamisesta", Ginny naurahti kuivasti ja lähti seuraamaan hilpeää Hermionea Lihavan leidin taululle, joka avautui tyttöjen tieltä ja paljasti yllättävän valoisan käytävän takaansa, "ja sitä paitsi, Luna odottaa meitä eteishallissa."

Hermione ja Ginny laskeutuivat Tylypahkan tilavaan atriumiin vievät askelmat rinnatusten. Leppoisa jutustelu oli saanut punertavahiuksisen tytönkin paremmalle tuulelle ja niinpä Luna Lovekiva sai erityisen kohteliaan tervehdyksen Hermionen ja Ginnyn saapuessa hänen luokseen tummien ulko-ovien luokse. Hermione vilkaisi tärähtäneen näköistä, ja oloista, Lunaa hivenen epäluuloisesti, sillä heillä oli aina ollut tapana asettua napit vastakkain uskomuksiensa ja faktatietojensa takia.

"Hei, Luna! Valmiina lähtemään Tylyahoon?" Ginny kysäisi tytöltä ystävällisesti hymyillen.  
"Moi! Valmiina ollaan", vastasi Luna seesteisen iloisesti ja nosti Saivartelija-lehden Hermionen ja Ginnyn ihmeteltäksi. "Tässä meille hieman matkaluettavaa!"

Hermione tihrusti lehden kantta ja hänen kasvoillaan oli samanlainen analysoivan arvioiva ilme, jonka yleensä tapasi professori McGarmiwan kasvoilta hänen tarkistaessaan Crabben ainetta muodonmuutoksista. Luna toki tiesi hänen mielipiteensä kyseisestä lehtisestä – silkkaa roskaa ja ajanhukkaa!

Tytöt kävelivät verkalleen jo lähtöä tekevien matkavaunujen luokse ja säikähtivät pahanpäiväisesti, kun jostain kajahti Ron Weasleyn äkillinen huuto:  
"Tytöt! Täällä näin!"

Tyttökolmikko kääntyi kannoillaan. Leveästi virnistelevä Ron heilui eräiden vaunujen ovessa ja viittoi ystäviään tulemaan luokseen. Hermione, Ginny ja Luna juoksivat vaunujen luo ja pysähtyivät pisamanaamaisen pojan eteen, jonka punaiset, leimuavat hiukset lepattivat rajusti tuulessa. Tytöt kiipesivät ripeästi juuri liikkeelle lähtevien, mustien matkavaunujen kyytiin ja istahtivat kukin millekin paikalle.

"Ai hei, Luna!" Harry tervehti korpinkynsiläistyttöä yllättyneenä. "Eipä olla nähty vähään aikaan!"  
Luna katsahti Harryyn katseella, jota voisi luonnehtia "läpitunkevaksi" ja "tutkailevaksi", ja pojasta tuntui oudosti siltä kuin hänet olisi juuri sillä hetkellä röntgenkuvattu läpikotaisin.

Hermione viritti rennon, mukavan keskustelun Ginnyn kanssa, johon muut sitten liittyivät naureskellen ja niitä näitä jutustellen. Myös Neville Longbottom ja Luna Lovekiva olivat mukana jutussa, vaikka kaikkein hiljaisimmat olivatkin. Harrysta oli hauska huomata, että Neville ja Luna tulivat hyvin toimeen myöskin keskenään...

"Perillä ollaan!" Ron huudahti, kun vaunut kaartoivat hiekkaiselle sivutielle ja Tylyahon kaunis, pikkuinen kylä tupsahti esiin puiden takaa. "Kuka tulee kanssani käymään Hunajaherttuassa?"  
"Minä!" Harry ja Neville huusivat kuin yhdestä suusta.  
_Aivan kuin he eivät olisi syöneet karkkia jo muutenkin riittävästi tälle aamupäivälle_, Hermione ajatteli itsekseen. Silloin tällöin hän tuppasi ottamaan hampaita koskevia asioita huomioon vanhasta tottumuksesta, sillä hänen molemmat jästivanhempansa olivat hammaslääkäreitä.  
"Entä kuka tulee kanssani Kolmeen luudanvarteen kermakaljalle?" Ginny kysyi innoissaan ja iski Hermionelle ja Lunalle muka-vaivihkaa silmää.  
Molempien tyttöjen kädet halkoivat ilmaa.  
"Hyvä!"

Taivas oli pilvetönnä ja linnut liihottivat sillä iloisesti sirkuttaen. Harry, Ron ja Hermione, sekä Ginny, Luna ja Neville astuivat ulos synkistä, mustanpuhuvista vaunuista. Pojat lähtivät kohti Hunajaherttuaa, jossa oli sinä päivänä tarkoitus olla kaikkien kovien karkkien hinta-alennus, kun taas tytöt lampsivat oikopäätä Kolmeen luudanvarteen kermakaljalle.

"Onneksi otin kuponkini mukaan!" Hermione hehkutti, kun he lähestyivät Kolmen luudanvarren kutsuvaa ulko-ovea.  
Ginny työnsi oven auki ja astui sisälle pubiin tyytyväinen Hermione ja tavallistakin hämmästyneemmän näköinen Luna kintereillään. Kultainen ovikello kilahti kerran kunkin tytön kohdalla kuin ilmoittaakseen baarimikolle, kuinka monta uutta asiakasta oli tulossa. Tuimakatseinen baarimikko kohottikin oitis katseensa kuullessaan kellon kilisevän ja lakkasi kiillottamasta lasista kaljatuoppia liinallaan.

"Päivää, arvon leidit, ja tervetuloa Kolmeen luudanvarteen!" tiskijukka huikkasi tulijoille tottuneeseen sävyyn. "Mitä teille saisi olla?"  
Hermione selvitti kurkkuaan ennen kuin vastasi kirkkaalla, pirteällä äänellä:  
"Kermakaljat kolmelle – ja voi, minulla onkin nämä alennuskupongit mukana, että jos millään voisit..."  
Hölmistynyt baarimikko tarttui paksuun kuponkinivaskaan, jota ovelasti hymyilevä Hermione auliisti ojensi hänelle.  
"Öh tuota, kiitosta vaan... Kermakaljanne saapuvat tuota pikaa!" miekkonen ilmoitti sitten ja katosi keittiön puolelle.  
Hermione vinkkasi Ginnylle ja Lunalle silmää.

"Mennäänkö tuohon ikkunapöytään? Olisi kiva katsella hieman maisemia", Ginny ehdotti, kun tytöt olivat lähteneet baaritiskin luota metsästämään sopivaa pöytää itselleen.  
"Se on hyvä", Hermione ilmoitti vaateliaasti vilkaistuaan Ginnyn osoittamaa pöytää, joka seisoi kauempana.  
"Tätä tietä, Luna!" Ginny neuvoi vaaleaverikköä ja väläytti tälle kauniin hymyn.  
Luna käänsi mulkosilmänsä Ginnyyn ja lähti sitten hiljaa ihmetellen kulkemaan tytön perässä kohti pikkupöytää, jonka ääressä Hermione jo istui odotellen ystäviään.

Pian heidän kermakaljansa jo saapuivatkin ja tytöt aloittivat vilkkaan keskustelun kaikesta päähän pälkähtävästä; koulusta, huispauksesta ja juuri menneestä kesälomasta – sekä tietenkin pojista. Yhtäkkiä myyntitiskin luota alkoi kuulua vihaista äyskintää ja kun Hermione kiinnitti tähän lopulta huomionsa, tyttö huomasi että siellä tapeltiin. Mustakaapuinen, pitkäjäseninen köriläs, jonka päätä suojasi rispaantunut huppu, riehui itse matami Rosmertalle kuin heikkopäinen.

"Minähän sanoin jo, ettet ole enää tervetullut tänne! Painu matkoihisi minun täältä!" matami Rosmerta vaahtosi kiukkuisesti ja osoitti muukalaiselle ovea.  
"Sinä et sitten vieläkään käsitä, kultaseni, etten minä aio lähteä täältä ennen kuin saan haluamani!" muukalainen huusi ja lähestyi uhkaavasti noitaa, joka seisoi vihaisen näköisenä baaritiskin takana kädet puuskassa.  
"Ja sinä et käsitä, etten voi, enkä kyllä taatusti haluakaan, antaa sinulle sitä mitä tahdot", Rosmerta haroi vastaan ääntään korottaen.

"Mistähän tuolla oikein kinastellaan?" Ginny kysyi kuiskaten Hermionelta ja Lunalta, jotka molemmat seurasivat tapahtumaa jännittyineinä.  
"En tiedä, mutta tuo tyyppi ei vaikuta kovinkaan ystävälliseltä, saatika sitten mukavalta", Hermione sanoi alentaen hänkin äänentasoaan hivenen.  
"Ehkä heillä on salasuhde", Luna pamautti tyynenrauhallisesti katsomatta ystäviinsä.  
"Äh – Luna!" Hermione puuskahti ärsyyntyneenä ja katsahti tyttöön, joka näytti seisovan vankasti mielipiteensä takana. "Näyttääkö tuo sinusta tosiaan siltä, että heillä olisi salasuhde?!"  
"Eihän sitä koskaan tiedä," tyttö vastasi salaperäisesti hymyillen, "vaikka olisikin..."

"Viimeisen kerran, _arvon herra_! Lähde täältä tai joudun noitumaan sinut!" Rosmerta uhkasi ja osoitti muukalaista tarkasti taikasauvallaan. "En halua sinua tänne – pelotat asiakkaitani!"  
"_Sinä_", huppupää sihahti, ja hänen jokaisen sanansa tavu tihkui puhdasta vihaa, "voit olla varma, että kuulet tästä vielä!"

Ja niine myrkyllisine sanoineen tuo mysteerinen hahmo, jonka kasvoja tumma huppu yhä peitti, käännähti matkaviittansa hulmahtaen ympäri ja katosi kapakan avonaisesta ovesta ulos ihmisvilinään, joka kulki sikin sokin kirkkaassa auringonpaisteessa. Matami Rosmerta jäi seisomaan niille sijoilleen käsi sydämensä päällä ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Hermione näki jo pelkästään noidan huomattavasti muuttuneesta olemuksesta, että tämä oli silmittömän helpottunut uhkaavan muukalaisen ripeästä lähdöstä. Kyseessä ei siis ollut mikään tavallinen kaveri...

Kermakaljat juotuaan tytöt päättivät etsiä Harryn, Ronin ja Nevillen käsiinsä, mutta jo pubin ovella jokin pysäytti heidän aikeensa. Nimittäin lakatulla puulattialla levännyt hopeinen sormus, johon oli upotettu monen monta pikkuruista smaragdikiveä. Hermione poimi sen ylös lattialta toisten ihailtavaksi.

"Vau! Tuohan on todella upea, Hermione!" Ginny henkäisi ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat vielä enemmän, kun Hermione nosti kimaltelevan korun auringonvaloon.  
"Niinhän se on", sormusta pitelevä tyttö myönsi ja hymy nousi tämän kasvoille. "Minä vain mietin, että... Putosikohan tämä siltä hurjimukselta, joka täällä käväisi riehumassa?"  
Ginny kohautti olkapäitään yhä kaunista sormusta ihastellen. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä olivat oudosti kuin nauliutuneet kiinni korun virheettömään, hopeaiseen pintaan. Hermione tajusi laskea sitä alemmas, pois kirkkaasta valosta. Ginnyn ilme muuttui ahnaasta heti levollisemmaksi.

"Hetkinen! Missä Luna on?" Ginny heräsi yhtäkkiä ja alkoi etsiä likaisenvaaleita, pitkiä hiuksia lähistöltä. Kun sellaisia ei näkynyt missään, tyttö joutui astumaan hivenen kauemmas Hermionesta.  
"Luna!" punahiuksinen tyttö kutsui ja käänsi päätään puolelta toiselle. "Luna, missä olet?"  
Luna ei kuitenkaan vastannut, ja kun Ginny lopulta kääntyi oudosti hiljentyneen Hermionen puoleen, hän huomasi että tyttö oli ujuttanut siron sormuksen sormeensa.

"Hermione? Älä nyt viitsi pelleillä! Lunaa ei näy mailla halmeilla ja sinä vain tuijotat sitä hiivatin sormusta – anna sen jo olla!" Ginny suutahti ja yritti tarttua tytön käteen, mutta vinkaisi ja päästi oitis irti. Hermionen käsivarsi oli polttanut kivuliaan jäljen Ginnyn kämmenpohjaan.  
"Mitä ihm -?" tyttö aloitti, mutta Hermione keskeytti hänet kuiskaamalla käheästi:  
"Tiedän, missä hän on... Tiedän, missä Luna on..."

* * *

"Päästä minusta irti, senkin rumilus!" Luna huusi vihaisesti hahmolle, joka piti tyttöä tiukasti kiinni toisesta käsivarresta ja johdatti tätä kovaa vauhtia jotakin pimeää käytävää eteenpäin.  
"Enpä taida, tyttönen! Tiedäthän sinä, että kun houkkaystäväsi viimein tajuavat sinun kadonneen, he seuraavat jättämiäni johtolankoja suoraan tänne – ansaan!" huppupäinen muukalainen sanoi ja naurahti kolkosti.  
"He eivät ole niin vähäjärkisiä kuin ehkä luulet", Luna heitti vastaan ja yritti rimpuilla irti kaappaajansa otteesta. "Enkä ole minäkään!"  
"Eiköhän se jättämäni sormus hoitele ainakin toisen heistä", hahmo kähähti ja lähti laskeutumaan jyrkkiä portaita alas raahaten vastahankaista Lunaa perässään.  
"Minä en ole muuten mikään jalkarätti, jos et sattunut tietämään", Luna vielä huudahti, muttei saanut muuta aikaan kuin hervottoman naurunremakan. 

Pian he olivat laskeutuneet portaat alas asti. Hahmo raahasi Lunan pitkänmallisen huoneen toiseen päähän ja heitti tytön sitten ilman halki päin seinää. Pieni inahdus ehti kuulua Lunan huulilta ennen kuin hän menetti tajuntansa ja jäi makaamaan lattialle liikkumattomana.  
"Ja nyt – Granger ja Weasley, missä oikein viivytte?" hahmo heitti kysymyksen roikkumaan huoneen raskaaseen ilmaan.

* * *

Hermione kääntyi ympäri, ja Ginny havaitsi heti jonkin muuttuneen hänessä. Tuntui kuin siinä olisi seissyt joku muu, mutta vain Hermionen hahmossa... 

"Rakas kollegani vei Lunan, Ginny! Etkö käsitä, typerä tyttö? Olen _heidän_ puolella", Hermione sanoi, mutta sanat eivät voineet tulla suoraan hänen huuliltaan, sillä ääni oli erilainen kuin Hermionen – niin kylmä ja kolkko.  
"En tiedä, kuka sinä olet, mutta kehottaisin sinua häipymään ja tuomaan oikean Hermionen nopeasti takaisin kehoonsa!" Ginny sanoi pisteliäästi.  
"Mutta Ginny, minähän olen Hermione", ääni nauroi, ja nyt Ginny kuuli selvästi, että puhe kuului tytön sisästä, ei huulilta. Hermionen kädessä oleva sauva painui vasten Ginnyn rintakehää ja toinen käsi peitti salakavalasti tytön suun.  
"Surmaan sinut ja mitättömän ystäväsi, jos et tee kuten käsken", ääni sihahti vihaisesti ja Ginny nyökkäsi silmät pelosta ammollaan.

* * *

"Kas kas! Kiitos sinulle, Avery! Voit kai nyt vapauttaa tyttöraukat kärsimyksistään", kuului viileä ääni jostain hupun uumenista, kun vangittu Ginny ja Hermionen lumottu keho ilmestyivät portaiden alapäähän.  
"Ei kestä kiittää, lipevä ystäväiseni!" Sanat kumpusivat yhä Hermionen sisuksista, kun tytön käsi heitti Ginnyn pitkin pituuttaan lattialle. 

Räikeä valo välähti ja suurin ponnistuksin Ginny kykeni erottamaan kookkaan miehen hahmon erkanevan Hermionen pienemmästä ja lyhyemmästä ruumiista.  
"_Hermione_!" Ginny kuuli huutavansa ennen kuin tehokas hiljennys -loitsu osui häneen ja hän menetti äänensä kokonaan.  
Huppupäinen hahmo asteli kaksinkerroin taittuneen Hermionen luokse ja kohotti sormillaan tytön leukaa ylöspäin. Hermione kuitenkin kavahti rajusti taemmas ja huusi vihaisesti:  
"Uskallakin koskea minuun uudestaan, senkin – _käärme_!"  
Paksun hupun alta ei juuri kasvoja näkynyt, mutta nyt huoneessa lepattavien kynttilöiden valo osui hupun alaosaan ja paljasti ohuet huulet, joilla purjehti pieni hymynkare.  
"Käärmekö, tyttö? Aivan niin..." hahmo sanoi mystisesti ja tarkkaili Hermionea naamionsa kätköistä.  
Hermione ei vastannut. Tuijotti vain karmivaa huppupäätä silmät salamoiden vihan ryöpytessä villinä hänen suonissaan.

Ginny vilkaisi Lunaa, jonka otsassa näytti olevan melko syvä haava. Tytön teki mieli rynnätä ystävänsä luokse ja varmistaa tämän olevan kunnossa, mutta tiesi että se olisi ollut turhaa siinä tilanteessa. Oliko kaikki toivo mennyttä? Mitä tuo katala huppuhahmo ystävänsä kanssa oikein halusi hänestä, Hermionesta ja Lunasta?

"Koska olet noin huomattavan älykäs, tiedät kai mitä varten me toimme teidät tänne?" kylmä, huvittunut ääni kysyi hupun sisästä.  
"En." Hermionen vastaus jäi kaikumaan melko tyhjään tilaan.  
"No, katsos... Toimme teidät tänne, koska tarvitsemme tietoja kalliista Potterista – pojasta-joka-jäi-eloon..." Musta hahmo tarttui kaksin käsin huppuunsa ja antoi sen valahtaa alas niin, että hänen kalpeat, melkein valkoiset kasvonsa paljastuivat kokonaan. Siinä Hermionen, Ginnyn ja tajuttoman Lunan edessä seisoi silminnähden kärsinyt Lucius Malfoy, jonka tavallisesti niin ruodussa olevat vaaleat hiukset sojottivat suuntaan, jos toiseen.  
"Ja nyt, Granger, saat luvan kertoa meille kaiken tästä ystävästäsi", Lucius sihahti hampaidensa välistä katse tiukasti kiinni Hermionen kasvoissa.  
"Ja entäpä, Malfoy, jos en halua kertoa teille mitään?!" Hermione haastoi kuolonsyöjän, jotta saisi pelattua aikaa. Hänen kaikki mahdollisuutensa olivat vaiennetussa Ginny Weasleyssa, johon kumpikaan, Lucius eikä Avery, enää kiinnittänyt sen suurempaa huomiota.  
"Sitten meidän on otettava haluamamme tiedot väkisin – ja pelkäänpä pahoin, että tässä tapauksessa se tarkoittaa _kiduttamalla_!" mies vastasi ilkikurinen hymy kasvoillaan.

Ginny ei kestänyt katsella Hermionen ja kuolonsyöjien kinaa, joten hän päätti etsiä pakotietä katseellaan. Huoneesta ei ilmeisestikään vieneet pois kuin vain ne jyrkät portaat, joita he olivat juuri sinne laskeutuneetkin. Yhtäkkiä tytön silmiin osui valtava, musta kangas, joka oli pingotettu seinälle aivan Lunan oikealla puolella, Hermionen ja kuolonsyöjien takana. Ginny katsahti Averyyn ja Luciusiin, jotka kumpainenkin hiillostivat tyyneltä näyttävää Hermionea. Hitaasti ja äänettömästi tyttö alkoi ryömiä kohti Lunaa ja peitettyä osaa kiviseinästä. Kun Ginny viimein oli niin lähellä kangasta, että olisi hyvin voinut vetäistä sen alas seinän päältä, hän kuuli takaansa Hermionen tuskanhuudahduksen. Lucius oli heittänyt tytön Averyn avustuksella päin seinää. Hermione ei kuitenkaan menettänyt tajuntaansa ja nousi kivusta irvistäen ylös lattialta. Ginny näki, että hän oli tarttunut taikasauvaansa ja piilotteli sitä selkänsä takana.

"Joko tämä riittää, tytteli?" Avery kysyi inhottava virne punakalla naamallaan.  
"Ei vielä!" Hermione huusi, osoitti sauvallaan ruskeatukkaista kuolonsyöjää ja vapautti punaisen valosuihkun sauvansa kärjestä purevan loitsun kera.  
Kuolonsyöjä ei ehtinyt väistää tainnutus -loitsua vaan se osui häntä suoraan rintaan. Mies vaipui tajuttomana maahan.

Ginny keskittyi jälleen omiin puuhiinsa. Hän tarttui taikasauvaansa, joka oli aina siihen asti levännyt tytön housuntaskussa, ja osoitti sillä sitten mustaa harsokangasta päättäväinen katse silmissään.  
_Haihtuus_, Ginny ajatteli keskittyen lujemmin kuin koskaan. Tytön sauvakäsi tärisi hillittömästi, mutta tämä ei antanut sen häiritä itseään. Oli kuin Ginny olisi halunnut oman henkensä uhallakin saada verhon haihtumaan... Ja yhtäkkiä se olikin poissa! Ginny hillitsi halunsa hypähtää ilmaan ja kiljua riemusta. Musta kangas oli haihtuessaan paljastanut tummapuisen oven altaan. Se, tummapuinen ovi, oli Kolmen luudanvarren salaisuus, vaikkei Ginny sitä silloin vielä tiennytkään...

"Kangistumistyystilys!" Lucius huudahti ja osoitti Hermioneen sauvallaan.  
"Varjelum", tyttö puolustautui ja taika hajosi noin metrin päähän hänen kasvoistaan.  
"Sinä oletkin kova tyttö kaksintaistelemaan, Granger – muttet läheskään yhtä kova kuin minä... _Kidutu!_" kuolonsyöjä karjahti, ja tällä kertaa Hermione ei ehtinyt miettiä, mitä tehdä. Aseista riisunta -loitsun sanat kuolivat tytön huulille, kun kidutus -kirous osui häneen pahasti. Hermione putosi polvilleen tuskasta huutaen. Hänen joka ikiseen raajaansa, hänen joka ainoaan ihopoimuunsa upposi jäinen, terävä veitsi, joka sitten kääntyili haavassa niin suunnatonta kipua ja tuskaa aiheuttaen, että hetken Hermione jopa toivoi kuolevansa – mutta sitten se kaikki olikin jo ohi...

"Tekikö kipeää?" kauhistunut Ginny kuuli Luciusin kysyvän kidutetulta Hermionelta. "Hyvä. Niin sen oli tarkoituskin..."  
Puhdas inho ja viha poltteli Ginnyn sisuksia, kun hän katsahti kylmää naurua nauravaan Luciusiin. Tyttö ponkaisi päättäväisesti jaloilleen ja aukaisi oven, joka seisoi synkkänä ja pahaa enteilevänä hänen edessään. Ginnyn ruskeat, vihaa tihkuvat silmät revähtivät selälleen kauhusta. Ovi vei ei-mihinkään... Sakea, valkoinen usva leijui oven korkean kynnyksen toisella puolen, eikä Ginny kyennyt tekemään muuta kuin pitämään tiukasti kiinni oven messinkikahvasta ja tuijottamaan aavemaiseen sumuun.

"Ja minnekäs sitä ollaan menossa? Rakkaan Potterin luo?" kuului Malfoyn karkea, ilkikurinen ääni Ginnyn takaa.

Tyttö käännähti ympäri ja väisti tätä kohti syöksyvän palavan, lilan lieskan hiuksenhienosti.  
"Ei kai tuon suinkaan ollut tarkoitus osua minuun?!" Ginny tivasi ivallisesti raivostuneen näköiseltä kuolonsyöjältä saatuaan äänensä viimein takaisin, ja hetkeäkään epäröimättä tyttö kohotti sauvansa, osoitti sillä Hermioneen ja lausui vakaasti ja varmasti:  
"Liikutisruumis!"

Hermionen veltostunut ruumis nousi ilmaan ja ampaisi hölmistyneen Luciusin ohi kohti Ginnya ja Lunaa, jonka punahiuksinen tyttö oli nostanut sillä välin lattialta omilla käsivoimillaan. Hermionen keho pysähtyi Ginnyn eteen ja roikkui siinä väkevän taian alaisena. Luciusin ilme muuttui hämmästyneestä pilkalliseen, mutta sitä ei Ginny Weasley nähnyt, sillä hän hyppäsi kynnyksen yli valkeaan usvaan kaksi ystäväänsä mukanaan ja huikkasi vielä vihaisesti olkansa ylitse aloilleen jähmettyneelle kuolonsyöjälle:

"Vie pomollesi terveisiä, Malfoy!"

* * *

A/N: Eipä minulla tässä ole paljon mitään taaskaan sanottavana... :) Vain se, että neljäs luku on tällä hetkellä valmis postattavaksi, mutta sen ajattelin laittaa tänne vasta huomenna, koska nyt on jo niin myöhä (joopa joo...). Heh, eiköhän tuossa tullutkin sitten kaikki(?) Nyt vaan 'Save Changes' -nappula pohjaan ja tämä luku esille! 


	4. Vuosi 1944

A/N: Pahoittelen todella, jos tässä luvussa ilmenee kirjoitusvirheitä! Tämä systeemi, kun ei oikein tahtonut toimia täällä sillä ohjelmalla, jolla tämän tekstin kirjoitin... :( Eli siis oikeastaan noita mainitsemiani kirjoitusvirheitä ei pitäisi olla tekstin joukossa, mutta mahdollisia rivitysvirheitä ynnä muita kyllä. **ARGH!** No, yrittäkää kuitenkin nauttia tästä - jos vain suinkin kykenette... :) Kiitokset taas lukijoille, sekä ihanalle **Vanija**lle, joka kommentoi jo toistamiseen! Mahtavaa!

* * *

**LUKU 4: VUOSI 1944**

**-------------------------------------**

Ginnyn hypättyä valkoiseen, leijuvaan usvaan Hermione ja Luna muassaan, se nielaisi tytöt hetkessä. Vauhdikas pudotus tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuksiin ja Ginny alkoi jo pian voida huonosti kovassa kyydissä.  
"Kunpa olisimme vanhassa kunnon Tylypahkassa!" tyttö parahti lopulta epätoivoissaan silmät visusti suljettuina.  
Aluksi mitään ei tuntunut tapahtuvan, mutta sitten heidän vauhtinsa alkoi hidastua nopeasti ja väjäämättä ja pysähtyi loppujen lopuksi kokonaan.

Jokin kirkas sokaisi Ginnyn silmiä, kun tyttö uskalsi lopulta avata ne edes puoliksi. Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän kykeni näkemään pimenevän taivaan kaareutuvan yläpuolellaan ja pikkuhiljaa hänen silmiensä verkkokalvoille alkoi myös piirtyä kuva kauniista, kesäisestä iltamaisemasta ja pienen pienestä tammipuun vesasta vähän matkan päässä hänestä, Hermionesta ja Lunasta.  
"Mitä ihmettä? Missä me oikein olemme?" Ginny mumisi heikolla äänellä ja katsoi näkökykynsä takaisin saaneena ihmeissään ympärilleen. Kaunis järvi kimalsi laskevan auringon valossa tyttöjen vasemmalla puolella ja monen metrin päässä heistä heidän eteensä levittäytyi vanha kivilinna, jonka komeat tornit kohosivat ylväinä korkeuksissa. Ginny näki niiden huippujen melkein koskettavan kaukaista taivaankantta.

"Tämä ei ole mitenkään mahdollista", Ginny sopersi itsekseen. "Tuohan on Tylypahka!"Ginny pomppasi pystyyn ja ihmetteli sitä outoa tilannetta aikansa ennen kuin alkoi ymmärtää, mitä oli tapahtunut. Linna ja sen ympäristö kyllä näyttivät nopeasti katsottuina samanlaiselta kuin Tylypahka tiluksineen, jossa he kävivät koulua, mutta joitain tärkeitä yksityiskohtia puuttui. Ei ollut suurta, ympäriinsä huiskivaa Tällipajua, eikä paksuja, lukollisia turvaketjuja linnan porteilla, _joten_ heidän oli siis täytynyt matkustaa ajassa taakse- tai eteenpäiten.  
- _Monia, monia vuosia_, Ginny ajatteli ihmeissään.

"Ginny?" kuului Hermionen pieni ja laiha ääni nurmen pinnasta ja hänen hapuileva kätensä kahmaisi kiinni Ginnyn nilkasta. "Mitä oikein t-tapahtui?"  
"Hermione!" Ginny huudahti helpottuneena ja polvistui halatakseen täysin pöllämystynyttä ystäväänsä. "Oletko kunnossa? Näin, kun se kuolonsyöjä, Lucius Malfoy kaiketi, kidututti sinua ja tuota... minä lennätin sinut sen huoneen läpi loitsulla ja tartuin Lunaan ja ja... Luulen, että matkustimme ajassa taaksepäin, Hermione!"  
"_Mitä sinä sanoit?"_ Hermione henkäisi kauhuissaan ja tarttui Ginnya paidanetumuksesta. "Me teimme _mitä_?!"

Ja vasta silloin Ginnykin ymmärsi, että tilanne oli todella huolestuttava. Miten he pääsisivät takaisin omaan aikaansa, kun ovesta, josta he olivat menneisyyteen pelmahtaneet ei näkynyt jälkeäkään? Ginny päätti, että oli viisainta kertoa Hermionelle heti paikalla kaikki, mitä hän tiesi heidän tilanteestaan ja irrotti sitten tytön kädet hellin elkein paidastaan."Ota rauhallisesti! Sanoin, että me taisimme matkustaa ajassa taaksepäin, menneisyyteen. Tuo linna, jonka näet tuolla", Ginny selvitti ja osoitti jykevää kivilinnaa takanaan, "on pakko olla entisaikojen Tylypahka, sillä huomaathan ettei täällä ole vielä edes Tällipajua." Hermione toljotti Ginnya epäuskoisena.  
"Mutta eihän minulla ole edes ajankääntäjääni mukana – miten tämä silloin on mahdollista, Ginny? Minä luu -", ruskeaverikkö aloitti kummissaan, mutta Ginny keskeytti hänet sanoen tiukasti ja selkeästi:  
"Me tulimmekin tänne oven kautta, Hermione. _Oven_, jonka päälle oli pingotettu musta harsokangas... En tiedä, näitkö sinä sitä, mutta minä aukaisin sen oven ja pelastettuani sinut ja Lunan Malfoylta hyppäsin te kaksi mukanani kynnyksen yli ja – päädyimme tänne..." Hermione joutui miettimään Ginnyn sanoja hetken ennen kuin ymmärryksen kirkas valo syttyi tytön lämpimän ruskeisiin silmiin. Hän katsahti Ginnyyn salaperäinen ilme kasvoillaan ja kysyi jännittyneellä äänellä:  
"Voisitko kuvailla sitä ovea minulle? Minkälainen se oli?"  
Ginny tuijotti hajamielisenä kauempana siintävää, hämärää metsänreunaa sitä kuitenkaan edes kunnolla näkien ja alkoi kuvailla oven tummaa puupintaa ja kuvioitua messinkikahvaa. Hermione kuunteli ystävänsä selostusta tarkasti ja nyökkäili välistä kuin merkiksi siitä, että oli ymmärtänyt kyseisen yksityiskohdan oveen liittyen. Lopulta Ginny vaikeni ja jäi odottamaan Hermionen reaktiota ja vastausta, jotka tulivat molemmat nopeammin kuin tyttö oli osannut edes aavistaa...

"Ovi on nimeltään Aktamakia. Sana on toisinpäin, oletettavastikin, "Aikamatka", mutta useimmat noidat ja velhot eivät ole huomanneet sitä, kun nimi on mainittu heille jossakin tai siitä on puhuttu heidän kuullen, _joten_ se on siis hyvin harvinainen, melkeinpä salainen taikaesine. Itse luin ovesta muutama kesä sitten hyvin mielenkiintoisen artikkelin, jossa kerrottiin sen poikkeuksellisista kyvyistä, joista yksi on ajassa eteen- ja taaksepäin kuljettaminen. Ovi siis toi meidät tänne, koska... koska sinä, tai joku muu meistä, sanoi kynnyksen yli astuttuaan jotain, mikä sai sen määrittämään ajan ja paikan, jonne se meidät nyt on lähettänyt..." Hermione kertoi pitäen välillä pieniä hengähdystaukoja kesken kertomuksensa.  
"Voi ei!" Ginny parahti onnettomana ja hänen polvensa notkahtivat niin, että ne iskeytyivät voimalla vihreään, huurteiseen ruohoon. "Se on siis kokonaan minun syytäni, että olemme täällä loukussa. Minä se kiljuin pudotessamme, että "Kunpa olisimme vanhassa kunnon Tylypahkassa!" ja nyt se ovi lähetti meidät tänne, vanhanajan Tylypahkaan!"  
Hermione aukaisi suunsa, ehkä toruakseen, mutta sulki sen sitten samantien ja veti ystävänsä tiukkaan, lämpimään halaukseen.  
"Älähän nyt, Ginny", Hermione lohdutti tyttöä ja taputti tätä selkämykseen. "Me selviämme kyllä, lupaan sen. Sitä paitsi, et voinut tietää... mitenkään! Se ei ollut -"  
"- sinun syysi, Ginny..." Luna Lovekiva yski hetken ankarasti ja katsahti sitten Ginnyyn mulkosilmänsä punoittaen aavistuksen.  
"Voi, Luna... Olen niin pahoillani, kaikesta. En vain keksinyt enää mitään muuta keinoa selviytyä sieltä huoneesta hengissä – ne kuolonsyöjät olisivat voineet vaikka tappaa saadakseen ne typerät tietonsa", Ginny sanoi ja värähti.  
"Älä, Ginny, ole kiltti! Me emme syytä sinua mistään", Hermione parahti epätoivoisesti. "Ei sinun tarvitse itkeä..."  
Ginny kohotti murtuneen katseensa Hermioneen ja tytön huulet muodostivat kysymyksen, johon kukaan heistä ei osannut vastata:  
"Mitä me teemme seuraavaksi?"

Soiva hiljaisuus tuntui jatkuvan ja jatkuvan, loputtomiin. Kukaan tytöistä ei virkkonut sanaakaan. Ainoa ääni, joka rikkoi kiusallista hiljaisuutta, oli navakka tuuli. Pohjoistuuli puhalsi kylmää ilmaa tyttöjen niskaan ja pian he päättivätkin lähteä kohti linnaa, etteivät tulisi kipeiksi hetkessä huonontuneen sään armoilla. Taivas oli muuttunut synkäksi ja ilmassa oli sähkön tuntu. Pian ukkostaisi...

Kun tyttökolmikko ennätti Tylypahkan jykeville tammioville, ne aukenivat heidän tieltään kuin itsestään. He astuivat huolettomina sisään ja huomasivat vasta sitten kauhukseen koko eteishallin olevan täynnä oppilaita. Kaikki jonottivat pääsyä Suureen Saliin lukuvuoden alkajaistilaisuuteen.  
"Huono homma", Hermione kuiskasi suupielestään Ginnylle, joka nyökkäsi hermostuneen näköisenä, kun kaikki jonossa olevat oppilaat olivat kääntyneet tuijottamaan heitä. "Todella huono homma..."  
"Meidän täytyy löytää Dumbledore ja äkkiä sittenkin", Ginny mutisi ja yritti astella Hermionen ja Lunan jäljessä mahdollisimman viileä ja tyyni ilme kasvoillaan.  
"Toivottavasti hän edes elää tässä ajassa..." mumisi puolestaan Luna, joka kuulosti jokseenkin surumieliseltä. Lause sai Hermionen niskavillat pystyyn. Mitä jos Albus Dumbledorea ei tosiaankaan ollut vielä olemassa?  
"Keitä nuo ovat?" kuului useita kuiskauksia oppilasmassan joukosta, kun tytöt kävelivät sen poikki kohti yläkerroksiin vievää portaikkoa.

Lopulta he olivat onnistuneesti kahlanneet läpi oudon, hermostuttavan tilanteen ja löysivät itsensä hengissä rehtorin kansliaan johtavalta, pimeältä käytävältä.  
"Mitä me oikein sanomme rehtorille?" Luna kysyi ääni vakaana, ja Hermione otaksui hänen kasvoillaan lepäävän tyynen ja rauhallisen ilmeen merkitsevän nyt puhdasta uhmakkuutta ja pelottomuutta.  
"Hermione?" Luna kysyi uudestaan ja oli nyt kääntynyt katsomaan tyttöä suuret silmänsä omituisessa sirrissä.  
"Anteeksi, Luna! Sanoitko jotain?" Hermione heräsi ajatuksistaan ja hänen teki mieli lyödä itseään kivuliaasti päähän - kerrankin, kun Lunalla oli ollut jotain epäilemättä tärkeää sanottavaa, hän ei ollut kuunnellut tarkkaan. Tytön viattoman pään onneksi lähistöllä ei ollut mitään kättä pidempää...  
"Joo... Kysyin vain, että mitä aiomme sanoa rehtorille?" Luna toisti, pienoinen hymy huuliaan koristaen.  
"Öh, tuota... Ajattelin, että teeskentelisimme olevamme jonkinsortin vaihto-oppilaita toisesta taikakoulusta..." Hermione vastasi ja kuulosti todella epähermionemaiselta. "Hankalaa tämä tulee joka tapauksessa olemaan ja pakkohan meidän on jotain keksiä ennen kuin löydämme takaisin omaan aikaamme, vai mitä?"  
"Niinhän se on", Ginnykin myönsi.

Käytävä alkoi valaistua sitä enemmän, mitä edemmäs tytöt kulkivat ja lopulta se loppui kahden kivisen hirviöpatsaan edustalle. Juuri, kun Hermione aukaisi suunsa sanoakseen salasanan, tyttö tajusi ettei hän tiennyt sitä.  
"Mikä nyt neuvoksi?" Ginny huudahti turhautuneena ja istahti häntä lähinnä olevan patsaan ylisuurelle kivijalustalle.  
"En tiedä, Ginny", Hermione huokaisi. "Ilman salasanaa emme pääse sisään kansliaan, emmekä voi puhua Tylypahkan tämänhetkiselle rehtorille. Tietäisimmepä edes, missä ajassa olemme!"  
"Hei!" Luna huudahti äkisti ja Hermione sekä Ginny säikähtivät pahasti. "Jospa rehtori onkin jo Suuressa Salissa pitämässä puheenvuoroaan lukuvuoden alkajaisseremoniassa!"  
Hermione tapitti Lunaa hetken ihmeissään, kunnes tytön huulille nousi teennäisen iloinen, mutta ymmärtäväinen virne.  
"Luna on oikeassa!" hän huudahti sitten ja lähti rientämään käytävää takaisinpäin. "Sieltä löydämme rehtorin! Olisi pitänyt heti tajuta..." Ginny naurahti kummankaan ystävänsä kuulematta. Oli tietenkin kova isku Hermionelle, että Lunan kaltainen sekopää päihitti hänet aivotyössä, vaikka korpinkynsi olikin.

Tyttöjen saapuessa takaisin eteishalliin olivat Suuren Salin tummat kaksoisovet heidän pahaksi onnekseen jo ehditty sulkea. Sisäpuolelta kuului kuitenkin taioin voimistettu, aavistuksen kimeä ääni, joka puhui hyvin nopeaan tahtiin. Hermione kuunteli ääntä hyvin tarkkaavaisesti ja tajusi, että se kuului Albus Dumbledoren edeltäjälle rehtori Armando Dippetille, joka oli toiminut virassaan vuosina 1924 - 1944. Hermione muisti kerran kauan sitten kuulleensa tuon saman vikisevän äänen vanhasta taulusta, joka roikkui luultavasti yhä seinällä heidän aikansa Tylypahkan rehtorin kansliassa.

"Minä tunnen tuon äänen!" Hermione kuiskasi ystävilleen kiihtyneesti. "Puhuja on Tylypahkan aikaisempi rehtori, Armando Dippet! Emme siis olekaan tulleet aivan niin kauas menneisyyteen kuin aluksi luulin... Mielenkiintoista!"  
"Sehän on loistavaa!" huudahti Ginny, joka madalsi heti äänentasoaan nähtyään Hermionen varoittavan katseen. "Tiedätkö sinä siis myös, missä ajassa olemme?"  
"Tiedän", Hermione vastasi lyhyesti ja viittoi tyttöjä tulemaan lähemmäs itseään. "Mutta nyt ei ole hyvä aika puhua siitä. Meidän on päästävä sisään – heti!"  
"Se ei onnistu muiden huomaamatta", Luna huomautti hiljaa.  
"Satun kyllä tietämään _senkin_, Luna", Hermione ilmoitti kimeäksi muuttuneella äänellä ja katsahti uneksuvaan tyttöön närkästynyt ilme kasvoillaan, jotka olivat muuttuneet hermostuksesta melkoisen kalvakoiksi.

Kului pitkä, alakuloinen tovi, jonka tytöt uhrasivat lähes olemattomien mahdollisuuksiensa punnitsemiseen. Ja lopulta tytöt tajusivat, ettei heillä ollut kuin yksi ainoa vaihtoehto, yksi ainoa naru, johon tarttua epätoivon kielissä...  
"Meidän on mentävä suoraan Dippetin puheille, tytöt, ja mieluiten heti, kun Salissa aletaan ruokailla", Hermione kuiskasi ystävilleen, "vai mitä olette mieltä?" Hänen silmistään heijastui eteishallin seinillä palavien soihtujen kirkas, iloinen kajo.  
"Olen sitä mieltä, että olemme täysiä sekopäitä kun edes harkitsemme ryhtyä moiseen, mutta en usko meillä olevan muutakaan vaihtoehtoa..." Ginny vastasi onnettomana, ja Hermione oli kuulevinaan epätoivon huokuvan tytön äänestä, kun tämä puhui.  
"Mitä me sitten vielä odotetaan?" Luna kysyä pamautti innostuneesti. "Tehdään se! Meillä ei ole mitään menetettävää... Ei enää, kun olemme jo hankkineet itsemme kunnon pulaan..."  
Hermione siirsi kasvonsa ahdistuneesta punatukasta itsevarmaan Lunaan ja hänen huulilleen nousi pieni, tyytyväinen hymy.  
"Aivan niin, Luna. Meidän on vain luotettava toisiimme... lujasti", Hermione supisi, vilkaisi nopeasti molempiin tyttöihin ja sulki sitten tuikkivat silmänsä ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi. Ja sitten he kaikki kolme vajosivat omiin mietteisiinsä, jäivät odottamaan oikeaa hetkeä...

"Hyvä on, tytöt! Nyt on aika!" Ginny melkein huusi, kun Salista alkoi kuulua ruokavälineiden - haarukoiden ja veitsien, lautasten ja juomapikareitten - kilinää.  
"Valmiina tai ei - täältä tullaan, Tylypahka." Hermione henkäisi syvään ja työnsi Salin kaksoisovet syrjään tieltään, kuten niin monasti aikaisemminkin, mutta nyt vain hätää ja epävarmuutta sydämessään tuntien. Tyttöjen astuttua nopeasti ja täysin odottamatta Suureen Saliin, alkoivat ovia lähinnä olevat oppilaat oitis kuiskia toisilleen vilkkaasti. Ginny nielaisi, kun kuuli kuiskinan lisääntyvän, mitä lähemmäs he pääsivät koulun henkilökunnan suurta ruokapöytää, joka oli täynnä hänelle, Hermionelle ja Lunalle tuntemattomia opettajia. Hermionen sydän sykähti - osin ilosta, osin säikähdyksestä - kun hän tunnisti nuoren Albus Dumbledoren uurteiset, mutta lempeät kasvot muiden opettajien mitään sanomattomien naamojen joukosta. Tyttö oli unohtanut tyystin, että ennen rehtorin virkaan astumista 1940-luvulla Dumbledore oli toiminut Muodonmuutosten opettajana Tylypahkassa. Velhon viisaat, kirkkaansiniset silmät tarkkailivat tiiviisti lähestyviä tyttöjä omalaatuisten puolikuulasien takaa. _Voi ei! Mitä minä nyt teen? Dumbledore näkee takuulla lävitseni! Hänhän kun ei ole sidoksissa aikaan, tai... niin, jotenkin kummasti se vain menee_, ajatteli Hermione kulkiessaan kohti opettajien pöytää, jonka ääressä myöskin itse Armando Dippet istui nauttimassa juhla-ateriaansa. Iso pala juuttui tytön kurkkuun, kun hän pysähtyi, Ginny ja Luna molemmilla sivuillaan, värikkään opettajakaartin eteen.

"Hyvää päivää! Minä olen Hazel Emerald - hauska tavata teidät kaikki - ja nämä ystäväni tässä ovat... tuota noin... Ginevra Greenwood ja Lulu Davidson", Hermione puhui kovalla, kantavalla äänellä katsoen koko ajan rehtori Dippetiin, ettei kadottaisi puhtaasti keksimänsä puheen punaista lankaa tai eksyisi muuten vain aiheesta. "Me tulemme Tylypahkaan vaihto-oppilaiksi MacCaruso -nimisestä taikaoppikoulusta ja vannomme täten käyttävämme kaikkea oppimaamme vain ja ainoastaan tämän koulun hyväksi koko sen ajan, jonka tulemme täällä viettämään. MacCaruson rehtori Brutus Rousseau lähetti meidät itse matkaan suurimpana toiveenaan laajentaa isäntäkoulumme suhdeverkkoa muihin taikoviin kouluyhteisöihin. Toivomme siis, että meidät otettaisiin täällä Tylypahkassa arvokkaasti ja hyvin vastaan. Kiitos!"

Hetkeen kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. Täysi hiljaisuus oli laskeutunut Suureen Saliin, ja Hermionea pelotti, että hän oli mennyt sanomaan jotain sopimatonta tai paljastavaa. Onneksi Albus Dumbledore ymmärsi rikkoa vaivaantuneen hiljaisuuden. Hän nousi hitaasti, mutta sitäkin sulavammin ylös tuolistaan ja hymyillen sitten koko Salin väelle sanoi kuuluvasti:  
"Toivottakaamme nämä hurmaavat neidit aplodien kera sydämellisesti tervetulleiksi Tylypahkaan ja antakaamme heidänkin maistaa koulumme tiedonpuun hedelmää! Tervetuloa, neidit Emerald, Davidson ja Greenwood!"  
Tupapöytien suunnalta alkoi kuulua kovaäänistä vislausta, innokasta taputusta ja iloisia, kannustavia huudahduksia. Hermione, Ginny ja Luna kääntyivät ihmeissään katsomaan ympärilleen, sillä he olivat olleet hetken täysin varmoja kiinni jäämisestään. Helpotuksen lämmin väre kulki Hermionen selkärankaa pitkin niskan nikamiin, kun hän niiasi kohteliaasti kohti Dumbledorea ja Armando Dippetia, joka näytti pudonneen täysin kärryiltä kaiken tapahduttua niin nopeasti. Lopulta hän kuitenkin selvisi hämäännyksestään ja nousi seisomaan Dumbledoren vierelle kädet sivuille levitettyinä.

"Hiljaisuutta pyydän!" Dippet vinkaisi sitten voimakkaalla, kiihtyneellä äänellä ja hänen toinen kätensä hipelöi hermostuneesti puolipitkää pukinpartaa. "Toivotanpa minäkin ihastuttavat vieraamme tervetulleiksi - _ennen_ kuin siirryn oleellisempaan asiaan... Meillä Tylypahkassa on tapana lajitella oppilaamme tupiin ja, mikäli se teille suinkin sopii, haluaisimme suorittaa lajitteluseremonian myöskin teidän kohdallanne jo tänä iltana. Olkaa hyvät ja istuutukaa vuoron perään tuolle tuolille tuolla ja asettakaa sillä lepäävä hattu päähänne niin saamme tietää, mihin tupaan kuulutte."  
Hermione, Ginny ja Luna katsahtivat huolestuneina toisiinsa. Luna kun kuului ainakin tulevaisuudessa Korpinkynteen ja Hermione ja Ginny Rohkelikkoon.

Hitaasti kolmikko siirtyi jännittyneen yleisön seuratessa tuolin ja vanhan, nuhjuisen lajitteluhatun luokse. Henkeään pidättäen Ginny istahti tuolille ja asetti ylisuuren hatun päähänsä. Lajitteluhatun lierissä oleva repeämä aukesi isoksi, kun se huusi aavistuksen hämmästyneenä ja kovaa:  
"Mitä tämä on? Ette kai te odota minun laulavan koko tämänvuotista lajitteluloruani uudestaan? No hyvä on, katsotaanpa sitten! Tässähän istuu... ilmiselvästi... _Rohkelikko_!" Ginnyn kasvoille tarttui Hermionen kiitollinen, autuas hymy, eikä tyttö voinut muuta kuin kiirehtiä Rohkelikko -tuvan ruokapöytään, jonka oppilaat taputtivat villisti lajitteluhatun päätökselle.

Seuraavaksi oli vuorossa häkeltynyt Luna, joka hoiperteli istumaan tuolille ja veti lajitteluhatun niin syvälle päähänsä, ettei edes hänen suutaan näkynyt kunnolla sen alta. Monet oppilaat nauroivat tälle, sillä näytti aivan siltä kuin hattu olisi nielaissut Lunan pään yhtenä kokonaisena suupalana.  
"Ja toinenkin!" lajitteluhattu huudahti ihmeissään. "Kuinka monta teitä mattimyöhäisiä oikein onkaan tänä vuonna?! Hmmh, tämä tyttö näyttäisi olevan kuitenkin varsin... _outo_? Hassu? Ehei - Korpinkynsi!"  
Korpinkynnen tupapöytä repesi ratkiriemukkaisiin huutoihin, kun Luna tepasteli eksyneen näköisenä pöydän päässä olevalle vapaalle istumapaikalle.

Hermione kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja kumartui istuutumaan kylmänrauhallisena pikkuruiselle puutuolille. Hän tiesi jo, mitä oli tulossa. Lajitteluhattu lajittelisi hänet ilman muuta Rohkelikkoon - siitä hän oli valmis lyömään vaikka vetoa. Varmoin käsin Hermione pani repaleisen hatun, jo toista kertaa elämässään, päänsä koristeeksi ja odotti sen päätöstä melkeinpä tylsistyneenä.  
"Mitähän vielä? On selvästi älykäs ja viisas, muttei aivan varma mihin monipuolisia taitojaan käyttäisi... Mielenkiintoista, hyvin mielenkiintoista - ehkäpä Luihuinen? Luultavasti tälle neidolle hieman liikaa - vai?" hattu pohti ääneen ja Hermione toivoi salaa mielessään, että puhuva päähine olisi ymmärretty paikata automaatilla, joka ilmoittaisi vastauksensa heti, kiertelemättä ja kaartelematta."Hmmh... No nyt olen varma! Oikea paikka tälle on... Luihuinen!" hattu karjahti päättäväisesti.

Hermionen sydän löi kamalasti muljahtaen. Mitä lajitteluhattu oli oikein sanonut? Luihuinen?! Mutta - sehän oli _mahdotonta_! Tytön korvissa kaikui Luihuis -tuvan oppilaiden korviahuumaava huuto ja aploodaus. Hän nosti hatun typertyneenä pois korviltaan ja katsahti sitten järkyttyneenä Ginnyyn, jonka säikähtänyt, epäuskoinen ilme paljasti tytön mietteet. Hermione Grangerko luihuinen? Se ei mitenkään voinut olla totta, ei mitenkään... Mutta se oli, totisinta totta, ja Hermione ymmärsi, että hänen odotettiin kirmaavan helpottuneena ja onnellisena Luihuisen tupapöytään. Tyttö nousi hitaasti ylös jakkaralta, jätti hatun myttyyn sen viereen lattialle, kuin kostoksi sen typerästä päätöksestä, ja lähti sitten verkalleen astelemaan kohti epämiellyttävintä pöytää koko Tylypahkassa. Hän ei kuulunut Luihuiseen, ei takuulla - eihän?

Kuin syvääkin syvemmässä valveunessa Hermione kulki kohti vapaata istumapaikkaa, jonka oli yhdellä vilkaisulla nähnyt olevan kahden luihuisen välissä. Nämä kaksi luihuista taputtivat muiden mukana aina siihen asti, kunnes Hermione tervehti heitä vaisusti ja istahti sitten konemaisesti alas.  
"Miksi noin vaisu? Huono päivä?" Hermionen oikealla puolella istuva, melko kookas ja vaaleatukkainen poika kysyi aavistuksen ilkikurisesti. "Minä olen Malcolm Yaxley ja tuo toinen vakava hapannaama tuossa on Evan Alecto - hauska tutustua, Emerald!"  
Hermione sai kovin ponnistuksin taiteiltua edes jonkinsortin virneen naamalleen ennen kuin tarttui molempien poikien ojennettuihin käsiin vuoron perään.  
"Kiva tavata...", Hermione mumisi ja ajatteli kaikkea päinvastaista.

Tytön katse ei juurikaan osunut muihin luihuisiin ympärillään, sillä tämä laski sen suoraan Malcolmin kasvoista hopeareunuksiselle ruokalautaselleen, joka kiilteli koskemattomana, tyhjänä hänen edessään. Malcolmin ja Evanin ihmetellessä Hermionen myrtynyttä käytöstä, tyttö kurottautui ottamaan edessään nököttävästä leipäkorista pienen leivänkannikan, mutta tämän käsi osuikin pöydän toisella puolella istuvan pojan käteen, joka oli ollut myöskin aikeissa ottaa korista leivänpalan, vieläpä samaisen kuin Hermionekin. Hermione katsahti osin närkästyneenä, osin ihmeissään huomattavan komeaan poikaan, joka kuitenkin vain virnisti tytölle erittäin luihuismaisesti ja ojensi sitten kätensä tämän puristettavaksi.  
"Tom Valedro", poika esittäytyi, kun Hermione ravisti hänen kylmää kättään. Tyttö värähti aivan kuin vaistomaisesti kuultuaan pojan nimen, sillä se oli liikuttanut oleellisia asioita hänen muistissaan.  
"Her... Hazel Emerald, vaikka senhän sinä taidat jo tietääkin", Hermione sanoi ontuvasti, eikä kyennyt uskomaan, että siinä hänen edessään istui nuori lordi Voldemort ja he kättelivät, tosiaankin kättelivät, toisiaan. Hermione vetäisi kätensä nopeasti pois Tomin kylmästä, voimakkaasta puristuksesta ja väläytettyään pojalle ensin hermostuneen hymyn laski katseensa yhä tyhjänä kiiltelevälle lautaselleen. Tyttö tiesi hyvin katsomattakin, että poika tuijotti häntä yhä kiinteästi tummanharmailla, tarkoilla silmillään, kuin pienen peltopyyn nähnyt haukka.

Lopulta koitti Hermionen kauan odottama pelastuksen hetki. Armando Dippet nousi ylös samettinojatuolista ja toivotti jokaiselle hyvää koulumenestystä kultaisen kipinäsuihkun kera. Alkajaispidot olivat loppuneet ja suuri oppilaiden massa vyörysi liikkeelle. Hermione nousi paikaltaan varoen visusti katsomatta Valedroon. Tyttö oli juuri muistanut, että Voldemortilla oli ollut kykynsä lukea ajatuksia jo kouluvuosinaan Tylypahkassa, eikä Hermionella ollut minkäänlaista halua joutua lukilitiksen uhriksi – päinvastoin! Siitä hetkestä lähtien Hermione päätti pysyä kaukana Tom Valedrosta ja hänen kuolettavista kyvyistään.

* * *

A/N: No? Oliko huonompi kuin aikaisemmat? Vaiko kenties parempi? Palautetta saa, ja pitäisikin, laittaa... :P 

Viides luku on tuloillaan piakkoin! Luultavasti jo heti huomenna... :D Ja kiitos vielä, te lukijat!


	5. Paljastus ja kutsu

A/N: Huh! Tässä nyt sitten olis tämä 6. luku, jos ketään kiinnostaa... :) Aikamoinen työ oli jälleen kerran, mutta todella kivaa tätä oli kuitenkin kirjoittaa. Kiitos erityisesti **Vanija**lle sekä muille lukijoille!

* * *

**LUKU 5: PALJASTUS JA KUTSU**

---------------------------------------------------**  
**

"Hazel! Hazel, odota!" kaikui Ginny Weasleyn huuto eteishallissa.  
Hermione kääntyi ruskeat pörröhiuksensa heilahtaen hengästyneen, pisamakasvoisen tytön puoleen, jonka toinen käsi piteli kiinni Hermionen kaavunhihasta.  
"Niin, Ginny?" tyttö kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Meidän pitää puhua", Ginny sanoi hetken kuluttua lujasti, kun hänen hengityksensä oli viimein tasaantunut. Hermione tuijotti Ginnyn ohi jonnekin kaukaisuuteen.  
"Minulla tässä kun olisi nyt hieman kiire, että jos..." Hermione aloitti, mutta Ginny keskeytti hänet sanomalla nopeasti:  
"Nyt heti, Hazel!"  
"K-kyllä se varmaan sitten... sopii..." Hermione loi murheellisen katseensa kivilattiaan ja lähti seuraamaan punahiuksista ystäväänsä lähimmän nurkan taakse.

"No niin - mitä _nyt_?!" Hermione äyskähti ponnettomasti, ja Ginny näki että hänen silmänsä kimmelsivät kyynelistä.  
"Tiedän, että olet kamalan järkyttynyt, kun jouduit Luihuiseen, mutta", Ginny puhui rauhallisesti, "tuo sinun murjotuksesi ei auta sinua, minua eikä Lunaa, yhtään. Koeta nyt ryhdistäytyä, Hermione!"  
Hermione katsoi päättäväisesti ystävästään poispäin, suolaisia kyyneleitä nieleskellen ja sisällään kytevää kiukkua hilliten. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä, äkkiarvaamatta Hermione käänsi itkeneen ja vihaisen katseensa Ginnyyn ja sanoi ääni täristen:  
"Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan, Ginny, miltä tuntuu joutua kaikkein _inhottavimpaan_, kaikkein _vihatuimpaan_ tupaan, kun vielä tiedät että kuulut varmasti toiseen!"  
Ginny yritti pitää mielensä tyynenä ja rauhallisena, mutta Hermionen kiukku alkoi pikkuhiljaa tarttua häneenkin.

"Sinä et ole se Hermione, jonka minä tunnen..." Ginny kuiskasi murheellisesti pienen, ohikiitävän hetken kuluttua.  
"_Mitä_?! Miten niin en ole sinun tuntemasi Hermione?" tyttö tivasi vihaisesti ja tämän kämmenet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Ginnyn puheet alkoivat suututtaa häntä tosissaan.  
"Siten niin, että minun tuntemani Hermione ei ikinä, koskaan, milloinkaan antaisi periksi, eikä luopuisi toivosta näin kovan paikan tullen", Ginny sanoi voimakkaalla äänellä ja nosti katseensa lattianrajasta Hermionen kasvoihin.  
Tovin Hermione ei kyennyt kuin tuijottamaan hämmästyneesti Ginnya, jonka ruskeat, palavat silmät leimusivat vaarallisesti. Sitten hänen kasvonsa sulivat pieneen, ymmärtäväiseen hymyyn ja tyttö riensi halaamaan ystäväänsä. Ginny kietoi käsivartensa tiukasti Hermionen ympärille ja hymyili voitonriemuisesti. Hän oli tiennyt jo heti alusta alkaen voittavansa sanaharkan myrtynyttä Hermionea vastaan.  
"Voi kiitos, Ginny... Mitä tekisinkään ilman sinua", Hermione huudahti onnettomana ja hänen molemmista silmäkulmistaan alkoi virrata jälleen kirkkaita kyyneleitä - mutta nyt ne olivatkin ilosta, eivätkä vihasta ja suuttumuksesta, vuodatettuja.  
"Ei kestä kiittää, Hermione", Ginny sai sanotuksi ystävänsä lujassa puristuksessa. "Juuri tätä vartenhan minä elän - auttaakseni sinua ja muita kasvonsa menettäneitä, kun kieriskelette itsesäälissä ja rukoilette kuolemaa."  
Hermione naurahti ja alkoi pyyhkiä kostuneita silmiään jo muutoinkin melko nuhjuiseen kaavunetumukseensa.

Hermione irtautui Ginnysta. Hänen unettomuuden kalvamia kasvojaan koristi yhä pienoinen hymy, kun tämä kääntyi lopulta täysin rauhoittuneena myöskin hymyilevän Ginnyn puoleen ja kysyi aavistuksen ylipirteästi: "Mitä ainetta sinulla on seuraavaksi?"  
"Pimeyden voimilta suojautumista", Ginny vastasi pienen viiveen kuluttua, sillä tytön oli ollut pakko virkistää muistiaan lunttaamalla sen jakson lukujärjestyksestä.  
"Jaa, vai niin... Minulla on, taas vaihteeksi, liemien kaksoistunti - ja alan jo nyt kyllästyä siihen, miten paljon luihuisilla on liemitunteja viikossa!" Hermione nosti toisen kätensä otsalleen ja taiteili naamalleen kärsivän ilmeen. Ginny naurahti pienesti.  
"Sinä et sentään joudu kestämään professori Kalmanyötä joka toinen päivä!" punahiuksinen tyttö heitti muka ahdistuneena takaisin ja risti kädet sydämensä päälle. "Toivon totisesti, että meillä on häntä seuraavassa jaksossa rutkasti vähemmän, sillä vihaan hänen ärsyttäviä vihjauksiaan siitä, miten en muka tiedä, kuka todellisuudessa olen..."  
Hermionen silmiin syttyi outo pilke ja Ginny arveli, että hän mietti professori Kalmanyön seuraajaa professori Punurmiota, joka oli vasta pari vuotta sitten - tyttöjen aikaa tietysti - sanonut Hermionea tylsäksi vanhaksi piiaksi. Tyttö ei ollut sen jälkeen enää ilmestynyt professori Punurmion pitämille tunneille vaan oli mennyt ja vaihtanut ennustuksen siinä samassa muinaisiin riimuihin.

* * *

Tytöt kävelivät innokkaasti jutellen taikakoulun avonaisista kaksoisovista aurinkoiselle pihamaalle. Sää oli seesteinen ja hiostavan kuuma, mikä oli melko epätavallista syksyiseen vuodenaikaan nähden. Ilma ulkona oli täynnä erilaisia ääniä; pääosin iloisia ja nauravaisia. Monet oppilaista olivat kerääntyneet viileänä ja vilvoittavana siintävän järven läheisyyteen ja joko lepäsivät sen penkereellä kasvavien, nuorien puiden varjossa tai vilvoittelivat rasittuneita jalkojaan puhtaassa, kylmähkössä järvivedessä. Myöskin Hermione ja Ginny suuntasivat hitaat, maleksivat askelensa kimaltelevan järven suuntaan. 

"Kuule, Ginny", Hermione huudahti äkisti hiljaa ja rikkoi samalla tyttöjen välisen, pienen hiljaisuuden. "Tuleeko sinulle mitään mieleen vuodesta 1944?"  
Ginny katsahti Hermioneen voimakkaasti punertavat hiuksensa heilahtaen ja toljotti tätä hämillään oudon kysymyksen johdosta.  
"E-ei, kai...", Ginny vastasi otsa rypyssä, sillä kysymys todellakin kummastutti häntä. "Miksi kysyt?"  
"Minä vain... Äh! En tiedä, se nyt vaan tuli mieleen..." Hermione mutisi yrittäen kuulostaa vakuuttavalta, mutta Ginny näki tytön lävitse yhtä hyvin kuin ilmiskoopin linssin. Jokin painoi tätä, sen näki kaukaakin.  
"Hyvä on", Ginny sanoi kuitenkin ja vilkaisi yhtäkkiä puhekykynsä menettänyttä ystäväänsä syrjäkarein. Hän yritti kuumeisesti miettiä, mitä Hermione oli kysymyksellään tarkoittanut ja mitä hänen pitäisi muistaa vuodesta 1944...

Pian vaiteliaat tytöt astuivat yhä kauniina kukkivan, suuren pyökin varjoon ja istahtivat pehmeään ruohoon sen juurelle. Hermione nojasi itseään vasten puun kyhmyistä runkoa silmät kiinni ja hengitti syvään raikasta ilmaa. Ginny katseli häntä hetken hymyillen ja istahti sitten alas ystävänsä viereen. Tähän tulevaisuuden Tylypahkasta unelmoinut Hermione heräsi. Hän räpäytti nopeasti molemmat silmänsä auki, niin että ne tuijottivat hetken heidän edessään avautuvaa järvimaisemaa, kunnes ne kääntyivät hiljaa odottavaan Ginnyyn.

"Minulla on niin ikävä tulevaisuutta... Harrya ja Ronia ja kaikkea..." Hermione käänsi värisevän katseensa taas poispäin Ginnysta, ja Ginny tiesi että hän oli jälleen aikeissa itkeä.  
"Meillä kaikilla kolmella on", Ginny vastasi ja kuulosti yhtäkkiä jokseenkin hikeentyneeltä.Hermione katsahti Ginnyyn uudelleen, ja tämän hämmästykseksi Hermionen silmät olivat pysyneet kohtalaisen kirkkaina ja posket kuivina. Hän ei ollut sittenkään itkenyt.  
"Tajusin vihjeen kyllä, Ginny", Hermione sanoi nauraen ja läppäsi vieressään virnuilevaa tyttöä käsivarteen.  
Ginny läppäsi Hermionea armotta takaisin, ja niin alkoi hyväntuulinen läpsimis-sota.

Kyllästyneinä ja uupuneina liian kauan jatkuneesta läpsimisestä ja kutittelusta, tytöt tekivät viimein aselevon keskenään ja syventyivät sitten yhä pahasti kikatellen "syvälliseen keskusteluun"."Haluatko kuulla jotain tosi huvittavaa?" Ginny kysyi pitkittyneen naurunsa seasta Hermionelta.  
"Jep. Anna tulla vaan..." huomattavasti rentoutunut Hermione sanoi lystikkäästi ja taputti käsiään yhteen kuin upean joululahjan saanut lapsi ikään.  
"No", Ginny aloitti hymyillen tottuneen oloisesti ja Hermionesta tuntui heti, ettei se ollut suinkaan hänen ensimmäinen kertansa kun hän vatvoi kyseistä juttua, "tämä koskee Ronia - ja Mathilda-tätiä."  
Hermione toljotti Ginnya tovin epäuskoisena ennen kuin purskahti suurpiirteiseen nauruun ja hengähti vatsaansa pidellen:  
"Älä jatka... En halua kuulla enempää... Tuo oli jo ihan tarpeeksi!"  
Ginny oli hyvillään, että oli saanut Hermionen jälleen nauramaan ja purkamaan samalla paineitaan, eikä hän siis lopettanut siihen vaan jatkoi itsepintaisesti:  
"Viime kesänä, kun Mathilda-täti suvaitsi saapua vierailulle - tai oikeammin kai "pikavisiitille", kuten täti sitä itse kutsui - hän toi mukanaan Pihtileuka -nimisen lemmikkinsä... Ja kuten arvata ehkä saattaa Pihtileuka on hämähäkki, tarkemmin sanottuna tarantella. Uskon, että voit hyvin kuvitella miten kamalan sätkyn Ron sai kuultuaan Pihtileuasta, ja kun se vielä meni katoamaan päivällisellä niin... No sanotaan, ettei Ron ollut mitenkään iloista ja rauhallista katseltavaa sen jälkeen. Kuitenkin - päätin vähän pelotella häntä ja hiippailin keskellä yötä hänen makuuhuoneeseensa. Loihdin hologrammi-hämähäkin ja... laitoin sen kipittämään pitkin Ronin säärtä. Hän säikähti melkein hengiltä, kun heräsi tovin kuluttua karvainen, kahdeksansilmäinen otus naamallaan, ja arvaa vaan - hän meinasi hypätä kurkkuuni, kun kuuli minun nauravan lattialla hänen sänkynsä vieressä."  
Hermione pyyhki vettä vuotavia silmiään molempiin kämmenselkiinsä, mutta se ei näyttänyt hyödyttävän mitään, sillä naurunkyyneleitä tulvi hänen silmäkulmiinsa koko ajan vain lisää. Mielikuva kauhistuneesta, pystyhiuksisesta Ronista oli pinttynyt tytön mieleen kuin kahvitahra vanhaan valokuvaan. Hän kuuli korvissaan oman hekotuksensa yli Ginnyn heleän, hysterisoituneen naurun.

Hermione veti syvään henkeä rauhoittuakseen kunnolla ja huomasi, tai pikemminkin kuuli, Ginnyn tekevän samoin. Tytöt katsahtivat virnistäen toisiinsa ja vaikenivat sitten omiin ajatuksiinsa syventyen. Enää ei ollut mitään, mistä puhuakaan, joten molemmat päättivät olla täysin hiljaa ja vain nauttia viimeisistä kesäisistä päivistä. Hermione tarkkaili järven tyyntä vedenpintaa, joka väreili tuskin huomattavasti hentojen tuulahduksien nuollessa sitä. Sinertävä vesi näytti todella lumoavalta ja hetki hetkeltä Hermionen teki vain enemmän mieli juosta pieniä aaltoja vastaan ja sukeltaa järven syvyyksiin. Yhtäkkiä pitkä ja hoikka poika, jolla oli mustat, lyhyet hiukset eksyi tytön näköpiiriin. Hermione tuijotti poikaa ajatuksissaan ja näytti siltä kuin ei olisi tajunnut tekevänsä niin. Mustahiuksinen poika seisoi ison oppilasjoukon keskellä ja kaikki olivat keskittyneet kuuntelemaan tätä tarkkaavaisina. Osa oppilaista näytti jokseenkin kauhistuneilta, osa ihailevilta ja osa syvästi hämmästyneiltä. Kuin sähköiskusta poika käänsi päänsä Hermionen ja Ginnyn suuntaan. Vasta silloin Hermione hätkähti ja ymmärsi toljottaneensa poikaa hävettävän kauan. Pojan kylmien, tummanharmaiden silmien loimuava katse oli vanginnut Hermionen aavistuksen nolostuneen katseen itselleen...  
_Tom Valedro! Hän on Tom Valedro, Hermione_, tytön aivot kirkuivat kauhuissaan.  
Hermione värähti rajusti ja repäisi kahlitun katseensa nopeasti irti Tomin komeista kasvonpiirteistä.

"Hermione?" Ginny kysyi huomattuaan Hermionen järkyttyneen ilmeen ja kosketti tytön olkapäätä varovasti. "Oletko okei?" "Ei, en ole, Ginny", vastasi Hermione päätään pudistaen. Hän hautasi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. "Tämä on yhtä painajaista! Haluan pois _täältä_!"  
Ginny katsoi Hermionea aavistuksen pelästyneenä, sillä ei ollut yhtään Hermionen tapaista hermostua ja ahdistua sillä tavoin koko ajan.  
"No kerro sitten ihmeessä, mikä sinua vaivaa", punaverikkö yllytti melko kärsimättömään sävyyn.  
Hermione nosti kasvonsa ylös kämmeniensä tarjoamasta suojasta ja katsahti Ginnyyn alistunut katse silmissään.  
"Hyvä on..."  
Ruskeaverikkö tarttui ystävänsä käsivarteen ja käänsi hänet ison oppilasjengin suuntaan, jonka keskellä Valedro yhä seisoi Hermionesta ja Ginnysta nyt poispäin katsoen. Hän viittasi mustatukkaisen, ilkikurisesti hymyilevän pojan suuntaan pienesti ja kuiskasi Ginnyn korvaan:  
"Tuo on... Tom Valedro..."

* * *

"_Mitä_?!" Ginny kähähti järkyttyneenä, kun Hermione oli taluttanut ystävänsä tämän kananlihalle menneestä käsivarresta kuulomatkan päähän Tomista, sekä muista oppilaista.  
"Tom Valedro kävi, tai siis käy, Tylypahkaa vuonna 1944, eli toisin sanoen juuri _nyt_. Minun piti kyllä muistuttaa sinua hänestä, mutta jotenkin se vain jäi..." selitteli lähes yhtä hämmentynyt ja järkyttynyt Hermione nopeasti.  
"Tämä ei voi olla totta! Ei vaan mitenkään voi! Tom Valedro, itse Tiedät-kai-kuka, tuolla puhelemassa ystävilleen! Olen varma, että herään kohta ja tämä kaikki – ja tarkoitan todellakin kaikki – onkin vain erittäin pahaa painajaisunta..."  
"Kuules nyt, Ginny!" Hermione hermostui hieman ja tarttui punahiuksista ystäväänsä olkapäistä. "Sinä et herää, koska tämä, mitä käymme läpi, ei ole unta – ymmärrätkö? Emme uneksi tätä!"  
Ginny tuijotti tyhjin, pelottavin silmin Hermionea ja värähti sitten taas, kuin kylmän kosketuksesta. Hän irtaantui Hermionesta nopeasti, hetkessä. Tyttö kietoi kätensä ympärilleen ja istahti takanaan nököttävälle sammaleiselle kivelle. Hermione oli tomerana tyttönä johdattanut heidät aivan Kielletyn metsän laitamille - siksi ettei siellä näkynyt vilaustakaan muista.  
"Mutta hän... Hän yritti tappaa minut, Hermione! Ja olisi onnistunut aikeissaan vallan loistavasti, elleivät Harry ja Ron olisi lähteneet etsimään ja pelastamaan minua Salaisuuksien kammiosta... Anteeksi siis, etten tunne mitään muuta kuin vihaa, suuttumusta ja – kyllä, Hermione - pelkoa Tom Valedroa kohtaan!" Ginny huusi ja oli silminnähden suunniltaan karmivasta tilanteesta, johon oli hetki sitten joutunut.  
"Olen pahoillani, Ginny, että jätin kertomatta sinulle hänestä..." Hermione sanoi hiljaa ja kuulosti, sekä näytti, todellakin siltä, että katui tekostaan aidosti. Hän oli langennut polvilleen mietteliään ja surumielisen Ginnyn eteen, joka istui yhä suurella kivellä apaattisen näköisenä. "Minusta kuule tuntuu, että nyt on hyvä aika lähteä syömään... Suuressa Salissa on varmasti jo päivällispöydät katettu ja ruoat valmistettu", Hermione mietiskeli ja väläytti Ginnylle lohdullisen hymyn, joka ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt paljoa piristävän murheellista tyttöä. Hermionesta tuntui uskomattomalta, että he olivat vasta hetki sitten istuneet muiden joukossa järvellä ja nauraneet kuin heikkopäiset. Kaikki se hyväntuulisuus ja iloisuus oli kaikonnut heidän ympäriltään heti Tom Valedron astuttua kuvioihin. Hermione tunsi olevansa silmittömän vihainen ja kiukkuinen Tomille. Hän oli jälleen kerran pilannut kaiken...

* * *

Suuri Sali oli sinä iltapäivänä ihastuttava näky nälkäkuoleman partaalla oleville tytöille – ja etenkin heidän muriseville vatsoilleen. Tupapöydät suorastaan notkuivat erilaisista herkullisen näköisistä ja hurmaavan tuoksuisista ruokalajeista. Oli juuri kypsennettyjä ja marinoituja kanankoipia tulisen chili-kastikkeen kera, hyvin maustettua ja täyttävää perunamuusia, huumaavan tuoksuista kumkvattimehua ja jälkiruoaksi suussa sulavaa sitruunahyytelöä. Hermione jo miltei tunsi, kuinka kuola alkoi hitaasti valua hänen suupielestään kohti leukaa. 

"Moikka sitten, Hermione", Ginny huikkasi melko apeasti olkansa yli, kun he hetken kuluttua erosivat toisistaan ja lähtivät kohti omien tupiensa luokseen kutsuvia ruokapöytiä.  
"Moi – ja nähdään!" Hermione vastasi jo selin Ginnyyn ja heilautti kättään laiskasti ilmassa. Hänestä tuntui kummalliselta, ja osin pelottavaltakin, kävellä kohti Luihuisen tupapöytää, jonka yläpuolella roikkui suuri vihreän ja hopean kirjava kangas käärmeen kuvalla somistettuna. Hermione kun oli jo vuosikaudet tottunut kävelemään suoraan rohkelikkopöytään aina Suuren Salin oville päästyään. Perinjuurin masentuneen näköinen, ja oloinen, ruskeaverikkö istahti vaitonaisena tyhjään ja kylmään kohtaan pitkää, puista penkkiä. Hermionen vieressä tai edes läheisyydessä ei istunut kuin muutama hassu oppilas, jotka olivat hienosti laskettavissa yhden käden sormilla - ja sehän sopi tytölle enemmän kuin hyvin. Hän ei pitänyt luihuisista yhtään sen enempää kuin oli pakko. Ei, vaikka olikin nyt suureksi kauhukseen 'yksi heistä'. Hermione kiitti hiljaa mielessään pieniä, ahkeria kotitonttuja ennen kuin alkoi ahmia hyvän tuoksuista, ja makuista, ruokaa epäinhimillisen suurissa määrin odottavaan kitaansa. Hän oli päättänyt olla raukkojen kurjien olosuhteiden suhteen hieman avomielisempi. Ehkä kotitontut pitäisivätkin enemmän siitä, että heidän tekemäänsä, herkullista ruokaa syötiin suurella mielihalulla pois kuin sysättiin syrjään tyytymättömin ilmein.

* * *

Juuri kun sudennälkäinen Hermione oli aikeissa täyttää nopeasti tyhjentyneen lautasensa toistamiseen ahneesti virnuillen, kylmä käsi läimähti kipeästi hänen olalleen. Tyttö sävähti kosketuksen voimasta ja käänsi kiukkuiset kasvot säikäyttäjänsä puoleen. Jäinen virtaus kulki Hermionen pakottavan kehon lävitse, kun hän tajusi katsovansa ylväitä ja miehisen kauniita kasvoja, joita mustat, tyylikkäästi kammatut hiukset kehystivät.  
"T-tom? Mitä _sinä_ täällä teet?" Hermione kysyi häkeltyneenä, aavistuksen pelästyneen kuuloisena ja näköisenä. Tyttö väänteli taipuisia sormiaan ja tämän hermostunut katse pyöri jossain Valedron seesteisen rauhallisen hengityksen tahdissa kohoilevan rintakehän tienoilla. "Tulin päivälliselle, kuten ilmeisesti sinäkin, Emerald", Tom Valedro vastasi virnistäen melko häijysti ja näytti siltä kuin nauttisi Hermionen kiusoittelusta sydämensä pohjasta. Hermione näytti huomanneen tämän varsin hyvin, eikä enää näyttänyt yhtä avuttoman säikähtäneeltä – päinvastoin. Hänen ilmeensä oli muuttunut uhkaavaksi ja tuliset, kastanjanruskeat silmät tarkkailivat varuillaan pojan jokaista liikettä, jokaista vähäpätöistä elettä yhtä tarkasti.  
"Niinkö tosiaan? Miksiköhän minusta ei sitten tunnu aivan siltä, _Tom_?" tyttö tivasi sitten kohottaen pisteliään katseensa pojan kolhoille, ilkikurisille kasvoille. Tomin toinen suupieli nyki hivenen, kun hän vastasi Hermionelle viileän terävästi:  
"Emme tietääkseni tunne vielä niin hyvin, että voisimme käyttää toistemme etunimiä ja olla piittaamatta muodollisuuksista, Emerald."

Hermionen silmät kaventuivat viiruiksi. Viha oli vielä äsken kytenyt hiljaa korventaen hänen sisikunnassaan, mutta nyt kiukku oli suorastaan leimahtanut avotuleen niin että ilkeästi ilmehtivä Valedro saattoi aistia vihan huokuvan voimakkaana edessään istuvasta tytöstä. "Et vastannut kysymykseeni, Valedro", tyttö huomautti inhoava ilme kasvoillaan ja mulkoili mustahiuksista poikaa avoimen ärsyyntyneenä ja vihaisena.  
"Mahdatkohan sinä edes haluta tietää vastausta", Tom Valedro pohdiskeli ikään kuin itsekseen ja lähti sitten ylpeänä aiheuttamastaan ärsytyksestä astelemaan poispäin kihisevästä Hermionesta.  
"Kyllä, Valedro. Minua haluttaisi suuresti saada tietää, mitä sinun pienessä päässäsi oikein liikkuu!" kiukkuinen Hermione sihahti pojan perään ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
Valedro pysähtyi salamaniskuakin nopeammin niille sijoilleen. Hän kääntyi Hermioneen outo, tyyntä tavoitteleva ilme kalpeilla kasvoillaan ja muodosti huulillaan äänettömästi sanat _"Huomenna Tarvehuoneessa kello yhdeksältä"_. Sitten poika iski tytölle huomaamattomasti silmää ja jatkoi matkaansa vilkkaasti keskustelevan luihuisjengin luokse hölmistyneen Hermionen jäädessä tuijottamaan ihmeissään tämän perään.

* * *

A/N: Ääh... Mulla ei ole ikinä mitään sanottavaa tähän loppuun - muuta kuin että seuraava luku tulee luultavasti nyt viikonlopun aikana ja että se on kaksi osainen ja osat julkaisen erikseen... :P 

Niin ja sitten vielä sellainen ilmoituksen poikanen, että olen ensi viikon tiistaista (10.7.) lukien viikon poissa koneen ääreltä... :(


End file.
